MS
by image of nothing
Summary: sasuke finally has madara's power, and with it is unstoppable, the only one trying to fight against him is naruto but does he stand a chance, the answer is apparently no, at least not in the same world sasuke is in. AU
1. Chapter 1

**M.S**

**Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo**

* * *

Finally, finally caught up to him after so damn long, it was just him and Sasuke, no one else at all, there would be no interference, after three and half long years he caught to Sasuke again and this time would win he wouldn't just stand still like last time he was going to kick ass he was so pumped up, he could definitely take on any thing Sasuke will throw at him, bring him back to Sakura-chan, fulfill his promise and go back to being a team again.

"SASUKE" he yelled just like always, in that annoying voice of his, Naruto, he was looking at him once again with that look in his eye a look he could never understand before but now is different, completely and one hundred percent different. He turned to the blond and nothing more.

"why, Sasuke tell me why…" Naruto said asking stupid questions to him again " tell me why you didn't come back home after you killed Orochimaru, why you made a new team instead just coming back to team seven, are we not good enough for you, huh" he growled at the end.

Looking up to the sky above them, Sasuke put one hand one his hip and sighed. Naruto stared right at him but something didn't quite feel right….nothing looked out the ordinary Sasuke was wearing the exact same thing when they last met at Orochimaru's hideout, but right now in this light he looked…ethereal, was that…right, Sasuke looking divine, his creamy white skin that looked smooth to the touch, his well toned six-pack abs shown for all the world to see, his silky black hair that was flowing in the wind ever so gracefully, those wide shoulders, that powerful yet delicate jaw line, feminine and masculine at the same time, his tender neck, his revealing completely white shirt that glowed in the light making him even more heavenly, the large purple rope around his waist that added to his cuteness, the cloth under it gave him a look of majesty, he was the very picture of all that was beautiful……but….why was just noticing…or noticing at all…wait, what's going on, what was he just doing, how much time has passed…whoa no, it ain't possible as there was no wind or light right now and...no way he can't be blushing right now _what the hell is going--_

"I have defeated Madara Uchiha" Sasuke said finally. His voice soft and full of authority

"….who…" _who is Mandala Uchiha_…_and what does he matter_ Naruto thought irritably and impatiently.

"so clueless…he is the founder of the Uchiha clan and _was_ the strongest Shinobi in existence" Sasuke said still looking skyward.

"so, what does some old geezer mat--" Naruto started.

"the founder of Akatsuki, the co-murderer of the Uchiha clan, the mentor to Itachi Uchiha and the one who unleashed the beast Kyuubi onto Konoha, that killed the fourth, orphaned hundreds and sealed a demon in you" he interrupted.

"ter…" Naruto finished his sentence mystified. Who wouldn't, he just learned of an individual who was single handedly responsible for everything wrong in his life and found out he was dead just like that.

"he couldn't do it…" Sasuke said seemingly about to start one his rants. "he just couldn't regain that power he once held" _what the hell is he talking about I just came here to take him home what's going on _

"what power…regain what" Naruto asked, he might as well he was going to learn it regardless as Sasuke had a tendency to rant about power.

"M...S" Sasuke vaguely responded

"M . S...mangekyo sharingan" that was the only M S anything he knew

"no…" he said then looked down at Naruto straight in the I eye, his eyes beautiful yet blank, captivating yet empty, impassioned yet emotionless, deep yet-- _how the hell is he doing this, did he somehow trap me in a genjutsu _he frantically thought as his mind betrayed him with images of Sasuke's manly beauty.

"Naruto" he called in his powerful, yet soft yet mesmerizing, enchanting yet low and…why is he thinking so much about this damnit, is he losing his mind _what happening, my mind keeps wandering_……_to things like_…_like_…_why can't I focus…I'm here to bring Sasuke back, not admire his sexiness_…_no wait Sasuke is not sexy…I'm sexy…he's…he's…a Nubian go-- depressing, he's depressing _Naruto's thoughts were rapid and unfocused he was losing himself in thought, so much that he barely heard Sasuke say…

"_Mary Sue" _

He said strangely, the name in itself echoed and radiated….feelings inside him, that name… no, the way Sasuke said it sent a chill up and down his spine as if his seductive voice could actually reach out and touch him

_God damnit his voice is not seductive what's going on here, Mary Sue, Jiraiya had taught a little about creating a book and certain terms they use the fictional writing world, Mary sue is term used to call the perfect character…perfect in everyway, all powerful, the wisest, the smartest, the noblest, the nicest, the prettiest, the one who always gets there way regardless of the situation and the one with the saddest past, hated by readers for being ridiculous and having zero flaws typically female _Naruto thought back to Jiraiya's teachings as he expected Naruto to continue the icha icha line in his stead one day regardless of what Naruto thought.

"what does this have to do with anything" he asked completely confused why weren't things ever simple. "your talking about having the power of a fictional character… you've finally lost it haven't you Sasuke…this is reality Mary sues aren't real no matter how much Uchiha's seem like it" he shouted at Sasuke.

"with the power of Mary sue…Naruto Uzumaki…reality is nothing" whoa Naruto UZUMAKI since when did Sasuke say his last name. _he's insa-- _

his thought process was interrupted completely as Sasuke was now right behind him, less than a second later his torso exploded in cuts, his blood flew everywhere, he fell back completely stunned, _wait back, but wasn't Sasuke just-- _"you even fall slowly" Sasuke said right in front of him, with Chidori glowing brightly he rammed it into his throat severing head from body…… his life was over, just like that, the future Hokage was killed brutally by his best friend…never to live again

* * *

hopefully this will turn out as good as i'm trying to make, an please reviewers compliments are fine but give a nice logical flame to see where could have done better...i need perfection...damn you.


	2. Chapter 2

**MS**

**Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo**

* * *

Panic was rushing through him, heart pumping, eyes wide, breath harsh. He was staring at Sasuke from the same place he was standing before and Sasuke didn't seem to have moved an inch, he mentally checked himself, he was still alive definitely was, but how had Sasuke trapped him in genjutsu he did look into his eyes but the sharingan wasn't active so how.

"your shaking Naruto…don't be so afraid it was only genjutsu after all" Sasuke said back to his position of looking at the sky. still (unnaturally)glowing heavenly.

"how…without your sharingan" Naruto asked puzzled.

"I didn't need it, you were in a genjutsu the moment I started talking…through the sound of my voice" that was impossible. it had to be.

Naruto let out a growl, things were getting confusing, he was getting side tracked it was time he did what he came here to do regardless of new genjutsu ability, he dispel it, an anything else Sasuke may have up his sleeve.

"so, you've done what you wanted to do, why not come home" there was still a chance he could reason with him.

"one more time…before I go, I'm going silence all the nonsense you've been spewing and show you, the weakness of your bonds" Sasuke said menacingly, as he took a stance.

"fine than, I'll show you what I can do, I'm not the same as before" Naruto shouted confidence returning now that his main goal was back at the focus. "I wont lose not with my friends counting on me"

Naruto was standing Far across from Sasuke, if he was going to win this he had to play it safe, unlike his other opponents Sasuke knows a lot of his tricks and the sharingan will only make this harder.

"shadow clone jutsu" he shouted forming his signature move and made four clones of himself, two charged at Sasuke, one from the left, the other from the right. as the two got closer and closer Sasuke showed no signs of defense, he just had his legs spread apart, and one hand on his sheathed sword, his eyes were even closed. The clones were finally within striking distance when Sasuke exploded taking the clones with him.

"wha…" Naruto was shocked as the smoked cleared away revealing nothing, he only realized where Sasuke was when his blade was right at his neck.

"nothing new I see" Sasuke said from behind, holding his sword to Naruto's neck, in a fashion people normally hold knives, not swords, his voice was empty but still gave him a strange feeling.

His breath was on the back of his neck crawling on his skin teasing him, that feeling from before was coming back, he had to ignore it, this was too important to get distracted now, and…damn blushing again.

"we'll see about that" the Naruto there disappeared in a puff of smoke signaling it to be a shadow clone, from behind Sasuke heard running in his direction and turned to see two Naruto's approaching Rasengan in hand and coming him fast.

Naruto closed the gap and thrust his right arm forward to hit Sasuke's stomach, he was only inches apart and still going until he felt his whole being stop and a hard grip on his wrist. Sasuke had stopped him completely and with his bare hands, the Rasengan was still spinning a single inch from Sasuke, Naruto looked up at a smirking Sasuke.

"waiting for that something new…Naruto" he said teasing him, his face beautiful in all its-- no, no time for that, he'd address that problem later. Now he smirked, and disappeared, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"its time to go home Sasuke" came the shout as another Rasengan was brought down from behind.

"Chidori current" electricity exploded from his body shocking the blond in midair, and sending him to the ground in a heap but that Naruto too disappeared. _This is getting annoying, so many clones_ this futile barrage was getting old fast.

Just as he was about to extend his sense to find Naruto the ground beneath him burst, and out came Naruto with an uppercut, Sasuke dodged easily enough and grabbed Naruto by his jacket, dragged him down and gripped hard staring into his eye, Naruto did the same, fearlessly glaring into Sasuke's cold gaze, he couldn't help but notice the deepness in his eyes like there was so much more to them.

Naruto was hiding behind a tree, the move he just used was taken from Kakashi's encounter with Itachi. he made a gamble if Sasuke would do the same as his brother and it worked flawlessly, now to use another move from his encounter with Itachi if he was lucky the move would end this battle once and for all.

Sasuke was still being held down by the clone both struggling to overpower the other that is until the clone vanished and Sasuke looked to the left and saw Naruto and a different Rasengan coming toward him it looked the same but was a lot bigger, being supported by both Naruto and his clone.

this battle now looked to be in Naruto's favor that is until Sasuke's left hand came up sporting a…impossible, it was a Rasengan but different. It was electrical in the shape of a sword three one foot wide, three feet long. He out stretched his arm and slashed across Naruto, destroying the Rasengan in his hand, opening up his chest, and completely numbing all feeling in his body. The numbness actually superseded the pain he should have felt from that attack

_how this isn't_….he was losing consciousness the last thing he heard before blacking out was… "Raiton: Rasenblade" and all faded away.

* * *

_Uuuuhhh…what happened, oh my head _Naruto had awoken to the familiar white room ceiling of the Konoha hospital in a terrible daze. What had happened to land him here was a blank in his memory, must have been training too hard or something.

He tried to get up with a pained groan, but his abdomen disagreed completely, he fell back down to his bed, not wishing to move at all, what on earth on earth did he do the end up this sore in one specific area, it felt like someone grinded into him with a… with a…someone did…Sasuke.

Looking down at his chest he saw himself wrapped in bandages around his torso, that attack that numbed his whole body. _guess it was a good thing I didn't feel it the first time _he relaxed himself, it hurt far to much to move now, it was then he finally noticed someone else in the room.

"finally awake now, are we" it was Tsunade, naturally.

"baa-chan what happened to me…to Sasuke"

"to answer the latter Sasuke's fine, he's here in the leaf" she said coolly. "and what happened to you is what I'd like to know" she shook her head with her eyes closed like someone trying to get rid of a bad headache. "your abdomen was torn up badly, it looked like you were attacked by a high powered machine of sorts, your injury diagnosed a deep gash from a sword and some sort of grinding technique…similar to the Rasengan, which would be impossible as you're the only one who knows, and you wouldn't be stupid enough to turn it on yourself…right" she said it with a raised I brow and totally humorless voice. She was serious.

"of course not baa-chan, how long have I been out" he was curious about the time had to have been out for a while to have been transported all the way back to Konoha.

"mmmm…about ten days" she answered simply.

"TEN DAYS" he shouts, jumping up forgetting the pain inflicted upon him, and ungracefully fell to the floor.

Tsunade sighed and lifted Naruto back up with ease and set him in bed. "be careful kid first of all I just healed you and you wanna open your wound up again and second the janitor was already here so no bleeding" he glared and puffed out his cheeks at her remark like a child not getting what he wanted.

"so Sasuke's here, what happened, who captured him" he questioned.

"captured…Naruto, he's the one who brought you back, injured"

"what! HE brought me back" he couldn't believe it, of all the ironic things to happen.

"yep, he was carrying you in his arms…you two make a cute couple" she teased him with a smirk.

"eww, no way, never in a million years would that happen, only a sick, perverted person with no logic in there head could see that happening under any circumstances" he grimaced at that image of Sasuke carrying him into the village bridal style.

"fine, fine, sheesh I was only joking brat…well now that your all fixed up" she stretched her arms out and yawned. " I'm going to go get some sake, and take a nap" she went to leave, but was stopped.

"wait, sake, nap, you're the Hokage don't you have work to do" what the hell she's being all lazy again, she at least pretended to work before sleeping in her office.

"huh…..oh, I'm not the Hokage any more…see ya" she waved.

"WAIT…if your not the hokage than who is…" this was weird first Sasuke acts crazy now this.

"oh….it's the Uchiha brat, bye" and she left.

Sasuke Uchiha was Hokage, he had been out for ten days, Sasuke Uchiha was Hokage, he was knocked out by some super Rasengan, Sasuke Uchiha was Hokage, he had battled him and almost won, Sasuke Uchiha was Hokage, he was put under a genjutsu and thought he died, Sasuke Uchiha was Hokage, he had met up with Sasuke finally and was told insane things, Sasuke Uchiha was Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha was Hokage, AND Sasuke Uchiha was Hokage.

* * *

to the reader I know things seem kind of serious but I'm trying to do expand it, it'll get funny when i want it to, got it


	3. Chapter 3

**M.S**

**Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo**

**warning the word bastard will be used quite often in this chapter **

* * *

Sasuke the Hokage, in only ten days, but that couldn't be true. They were playing a joke on him, that had to be it Sasuke the Hokage already, no way. He was going to check this out for himself.

Getting up carefully this time, and putting on a shirt, he made his way out of the hospital and saw Konoha was bustling. people were talking cheerfully and smiling and laughing, not much of a surprise from civilians, but ninja were doing it too. _is that, that Ibiki guy laughing and chatting_…_I didn't know he was capable of it _but it was more than him other ninja were apparently enjoying the day, Anko, the half(maybe less) naked female jonin, a chunin with a senbon in his mouth, and some huge orange haired guy he's sure never existed until now, its like people were celebrating.

"hey Anko-sensei, what's everyone so excited for" he asked the women as he came walking up to her.

"hhmm, oh yes, the brat Uchiha carried back in his arms" she smirked at him. "what a cute couple you make"

"hell, does everyone know about that" he sighed tiredly. he and the bastard did not look cute togather

"probably so, Naruto he did make quite the entrance" Ibiki answered.

He sighed once again an noticed the orange haired guy looking at him, and remembered this guy was with Sasuke before he caught up to him, what was he doing here, chatting away no less.

"your Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"yeah, and who are you" more creepy moments affiliated with Sasuke, wonderful.

"my name is Juugo and forgive me, I was simply curious as Sasuke's mentioned you once" he said calmly as can be.

"really, well I'm sure he's told you all about me" _and the nine-tail fox, that bastard_

"no, actually, I've only heard your name once, when we were running through the forest, then someone screaming his name and poof, then Sasuke's saying something about you being annoying" that bastard. "it was strange I don't know what happened and I only turned away for a second" that……bastard.

"Juugo, come on Sasuke-kun's waiting for us in the Hokage office" some red head girl was waving over to the big guy. "ahh, yes you'll have to excuse me, Naruto-san" and he walked off with the girl.

Well Sasuke was in the Hokage's office, he had to find what the hell was going on here. He rushed ahead of the two and sped off to his destination.

When made there he just let himself in, just like always no one stopped him, in fact they just moved out the way. he was pissed off because of never being let in on anything. now, instead of being polite he kicked the door open with enough force to knock them off the hinges and shouted.

"SASUKE, YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, AND TELL ME RIGHT NOW, YOU BASTARD" he heaved in and out catching his breath, his injured chest wasn't helping at all.

Sasuke was just sitting there in the chair, the Hokage's chair lounging, feet on the desk, arms behind his head, eyes closed seemly to not have been affected by that large shout at all.

"I already told you…Naruto, did you hit your head falling down" his eyes still closed.

"what are you talking abo-- not that mary sue stuff again" he had grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and was talking at his normal volume, which was still loud for everyone else.

"you never listen…but you've seen the results yourself…Naruto-_kun_" he smirked and looked straight at Naruto, his eyes staring into his soul, devouring him from within, capturing his very-- no, not that again. He let go of Sasuke, as if a sickness was going to spread to him.

"stop it bastard, you and that genjutsu of yours. Yeah, you're a pretty boy we all know, do you have to do that" Naruto's head was turned not looking, his face in a grimace.

"genjutsu? There's no genjutsu Naruto this is simply the mary sue powers effects, I couldn't stop even if I tried" his arms were crossed over his chest.

"effect, yeah right bastard you always--" he was interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun we're here" it was the red head girl again this time with a third, and he was a white haired freak carrying on his waist drink containers and on his back _that's…great a grave robber too _he sighed, these last couple of days have been weird and frustrating.

"heheheh, who's this Sasuke, friend of yours" the white haired guy said taking a sip from his drink.

"that is Naruto-san, Suigetsu" the big guy, juugo answered.

"Naruto…..this guy named after the bridge in wave"

"bridge in wave?" Naruto knew only one bridge in wave what it was named was unknown to him.

"no, other way around" Sasuke said with a bored tone. Still just lounging in his chair.

"heh, cool….the bridge I mean…you not so much" Suigetsu said looking Naruto over.

"not so much" Naruto repeated.

"ugly jumpsuit" suigetsu said smiling that shit-eating smile of his

A growl came from Naruto's throat, he was doing it again getting distracted he came here to talk to Sasuke about this, his anger from before back and stronger than ever, everything else wasn't important.

"Sasuke" he said still growling. "I want an explanation, all of it, now"

"now who do you think you are, ordering Sasuke-kun around like that, he's the leader of this village now show some respect" the red head said, but was ignored completely.

"tell me all about this fucking mary sue power you keep babbling about" he was glaring hard, and Sasuke returned easily.

They stared at each other for a long time neither one even blinking, juugo was standing by the window staring off at civilization, Suigetsu was looking around and touching things and the girl was looking between the two, she said something every now and then, but was still being completely ignored after two minutes of silence, Naruto blinked.

"hn…I win" sasuke said simply.

"damn it, explain, bastard"

"alright…the rest of you leave" he motion to the others. And they obliged rather easily.

"Naruto…I'll start by explaining the effects it first…but you seem tense…have a seat" He said smoothly to Naruto.

"I don't want to sit down, you bastard" but he did so anyway, its not like he wanted to…its just that hearing Sasuke's voice…it compelled him to sit down.

This was going to suck, badly if Sasuke could really do things Mary sues do, I mean he was already a mary sue before, but now…

* * *

the reason i have naruto calling him a bastard so much was because thats how i see him communicating with sasuke not the whole touchy bonding crap kishi's been having him go on about

also there will be absolutely no serious yaoi in any way shape or form just i'm just promoting sasuke's status as a mary sue like with the long ass and pointless paragraph description of him in his shippuden costume


	4. Chapter 4

**M.S**

**Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo**

* * *

"The first effect…one, the most apparent would be regardless of who you are, you can't help but notice every single detail of my physical appearance" Sasuke said raising a single finger and looking at Naruto, who having heard that now opted to looking somewhere else.

"second, attractions. Male or female, I can get them to want me easily, some easier than most…Naruto-_kun_" he said it again, damn him. "unfortunately few even easier than some" he sighed after that comment.

"with it Madara could easily destroy the clan and repopulate again without too much trouble" Sasuke muttered. "apparently that's how he's done it before" that was a bitter statement coming from him.

"third, any technique I want to learn, I can no matter the difficulty" a third finger came up. "or even create new ones so long as I can think it. even make new hands signs or use none at all, if I try hard enough"

"fourth, knowledge. I can store and remember anything I please, understand anything at all, from ninjutsu to quantum mathematic algorithms and time and spacial matter manipulation " this was getting ridiculous, did those even exist.

"and, probably the most deadly of them all would have to be the ability to convince almost anyone of anything and be completely right"…what.

"I'm not quite following, what your saying is your now LITERALLY the best or can be the best at everything…LITERALLY" Naruto stressed the words to make sure this was what he was being told, but still not facing Sasuke.

"to summarize, yes" and like that Sasuke went back to leaning.

"what would you possibly all that power for, Itachi's dead" why did the bastard have to always advance ahead of him, now he reached a level impossible to obtain.

"power, Naruto. The feeling is wonderful" Sasuke was now suddenly standing right in front of him to him face to face, in less than the blink of an eye. "more power than even Orochimaru, or mangekyo sharingan could ever give, for the first time I truly feel untouchable" Sasuke was laughing.

that feeling arose inside Naruto, no, not that one. the one from three years ago, at the valley of death, when he was betrayed by the very person standing before him, betrayed and nearly killed for it, and now his goal taken before him. Was this…was this the real Sasuke, was this really his…friend, completely and utterly devoted to power before anything, anything at all.

Again. It was happening again, in the valley of the end, where they acknowledged they're bond for the first time, but even there he questioned Sasuke's ways, and desires. wondered if he could actually throw away everything that he had.

"power, that's always been what you've been after. It's ahead of everything else" Naruto said more to himself then anyone else.

"that's not true…Naruto" Sasuke said. Not knowing that wasn't really a question.

"I want family too, but I want more than anything else I never had at all in my life…" "I want power too, but I want more than anything else what I never had at all in my life…" they both said at the same time.

"power" "family" again simultaneously.

_I had the love of my family, my mother was always full of kindness and attention for me, and father still acknowledged me as his son, but no matter what all my father cared about was how strong I was_…

_Power once I became Hokage I would have it_…_I thought I just had to train and train to gain it, then I found out I have the Power of the nine tails within me. Always had it, but family_…_where could get it from, was always my question_…

"all my life I always thought I'd feel…" "all my life I always thought I'd feel…"

"failure"

they both said it, but were too caught up in there own inner demons to really notice the other talking, the room was quiet as they were just muttering to themselves instead of saying what they felt.

"all this time I'll been waiting for a chance like this" came his whispered voice. "but, now I can finally have…control of it all" Sasuke softly said.

Focusing back on the moment at hand, Naruto asked the only question he ever really asked Sasuke "why…why would you do this"

"do what" Sasuke looked upon him once again.

"you threw it all away…for power…threw us away, you could have had what you wanted by staying with us" naruto anger was rising. "but you left us behind that day"

"wrong, you could have had everything you wanted that day had I stayed with you" he contradicted naruto.

"what"

"don't play dumb, the real reason you were so mad about me, is because you were mad that I could leave behind on a whim what you would give up anything to have, not just about me"

"thats not true"

"yes it is, despite how little I felt about the attention those fools would give me, you, naruto would give your very soul for a moment like that" his glare was hardening as naruto's grew softer. But it was indeed the truth, it was the very basis that started there rivalry to begin with, Sasuke was the one in Naruto's world who represented who he wanted to be, wanted to have.

they stood staring the other down challenging the other to say something else, to do something, something at all, but neither did anything. until Sasuke said.

"this power is mine, I'll never let it go" he practically breathed.

"you willing tell me all this…what makes you think I could allow it" Naruto glared at…whoever this was in front of him.

"because…" he glared with even more intensity, hatred, passion, and other emotions that probably were only there because of the mary sue effect.

"I know…for a fact…that you can't…stop me" he said it with absolute conviction.

* * *

my inspiration for the seriousness of this chapter, the song failure by sevendust, go ahead listen to it five or six times

a little corny, but admit it they both get caught up in themselves an awful lot when thinking of the past


	5. Chapter 5

_**M.S**_

**Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo**

* * *

_Because I know for a fact that you can't stop me_

He remembered Sasuke's words still as he left the office. He walked around the village for a while to relax and think about all that he's heard. That was really all he could do. but in this village were everyone is unusually happy, him walking around sulking and gloomy really drew peoples attention, also he also had blond hair the same shade as the sun (which was no shade at all, just brightness).

His comrades even the sand siblings minus Gaara saw him from the restaurant they were celebrating at, he was just shuffling along aimlessly. Being the friends they were decided to go over and check him out, the ones being the girls while the guys just wanted to stay where they were, Shikamaru, because it was troublesome, Choji, because he was eating, Neji, too much pride, Kiba, it was unmanly, Kankuro didn't care that much, Shino, whatever his reason are, are his own no one questioned it. Ever.

"hey blondy, why so down" it was Temari of course who said that. Looking over he saw the other girls near her. Sakura, concerned over her teammate, Hinata, concerned because he's Naruto, Tenten, just following the crowd, Temari…who Knows, she does what she wants.

He smiled mostly out of reaction, but some to convince them to leave him alone for a while. "nothing, I'm fine"

"Naruto, don't lie. we can all tell somethings bothering you, so spill it already" Sakura how very considerate she was just now.

"y-yes Naruto-kun, we're w-worried about you" Hinata chimed in twiddling her fingerings like always.

"wait, your not mad, because Sasuke's Hokage now are you" was Tenten's conclusion.

Naruto sighed. It was strange that when he talked before people ignored him, when wanted to be quiet, all eyes on him.

"well that's p--" he started.

"that couldn't be the reason Tenten, Sasuke becoming Hokage was the best thing to happen to the village" Sakura said before he could start speaking.

"yeah, I suppose your right, but his dream was to be Hokage right" Tenten said. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again.

"I don't see why he would, Naruto would think of what's best for the village before himself, even his dream. And Sasuke is definitely what's best for the village" Sakura interrupted.

"yeah, Naruto does seem like that kind of person, shame through if my dream was stolen I would be so pissed off" Temari put in her two cents.

"y-yes, Naruto-kun, is a kind person, a-always wanting what's best" Hinata quietly said. Content with that one sided talk that they had with Naruto, who's mouth was still open, they returned to the restaurant and enjoyed there meal once again.

_What the hell just happened, and when were they all chummy, Sakura never even talked to Tenten on the way back from the Akatsuki mission in sand_

But left it at that, it was just to messed up to think any further on it, probably Sasuke's fault anyway. And continued his aimless journey to nowhere.

After walking for a few minutes he stopped at the place where he last trained with Kakashi for the fuuton: Rasengan. He was pretty far out and he didn't even realize he walked for so long, but he was alone so it was better this way. funny he still hadn't completed the thing and Sasuke destroyed him with it, he probably could have asked how sasuke had done it.

_then be blown off by him for thinking he'd tell me_

He sat down. Had to think of something to fight off Sasuke's influence, particularly over himself, how was he going to convince people, if he himself was susceptible to it.

_heh heh heh __I think I'm getting smarter before I would just screamed my head off about __it, but then again the situation is much more serious then normal_

Naruto thought deeply, but the answers never came. Fighting was his usual solution, but Sasuke's now omni powerful, hmm…that was a new word for him…omni powerful. Sasuke said Madara had the same power before and he was defeated a long time ago who could he talk to that was old enough to even know about it, but he's so sure that he's heard the name Madara before, but where exactly.

_Those cursed eyes, who's chakra is even more sinister then my own_

_Eyes just those of a certain_…_Madara Uchiha _

That voice, that awful inhuman voice. it was him he remembered now. He had heard it from the only _thing _old enough to know.

The nine tailed fox.

"you called, brat" he was in front the cage. As far as he could see into it was utter darkness but he was there, blazing red eyes bearing down on him.

"I didn't call you" he glared this was last thing he wanted to talk to.

"but you were going to" the countered.

He seethed. It was true, he was considering calling the fox.

"so" the fox said.

"so" he repeated dumbly.

"so…what do you want now brat, come asking for more power" it chuckled.

"Madara Uchiha…what do you know about him, and his power" he decided to get straight to the point.

"Madara Uchiha is the one with chakra more sinister than my own" it said vaguely.

"I sensed that you came into contact with that man"

"it was Sasuke"

"who?…oh him yes, his chakra was similar, but no where near Madara's level"

"well he does now, now tell what you know"

"as I said even more sinister than my own a power many called Mary sue, ridiculous name but it really was the only way to describe it, inconceivably evil power that voids nearly everything in existence…as you could learn a thousand things an he comes along takes it and makes it even better"

"how do you stop it" he needed to know.

"the only way I'd say is to become a Mary sue yourself"

"how"

"my answer would usually be to release me…but the sharingan's ability is to control me, so no. I'm content being here sleeping, than enslaved out there"

"besides there can only be one true Mary sue in this world"

"then what" there had to be something, it couldn't have been completely hopeless, could it.

"become a Mary sue in another one"

"another one…another world"

"another world, another reality, another universe entirely" the fox started explaining. "there are infinite numbers of universes and realities, say if this world you're a ninja in another, you could be dead heheheh" Naruto put on an annoyed face but continued to let it talk. "or you not exist at all…nothing I can really say for sure"

"and how do I get to these other worlds"

"that would take an incredibly monstrous amount of chakra" it said obviously hinting at something.

"as in your chakra" Naruto didn't even need to think about that one.

"correct"

"and how would this work" there had to be a catch somewhere.

"pull off the seal" and there it was.

"I knew you wouldn't be of any help" he looked away.

ungrateful aren't we…fine leave, spend the rest of your life under the shadow of the Uchiha, just as you always have, brat" its voice had a sarcastic tone too it. "but with Uchiha in control, your dream will never come true"

_My dream will never come true_

_under his shadow_

"or you could remove this seal and end his reign before it begins" the fox's voice echoed particularly loud in his head at that point. "or are you not willing to risk going against you so called friend for your goal"

Naruto turned slowly around, his head lowered in the shadows of the prison in his mind darkened his eyes so they weren't visible his intentions unclear, lifted up his right hand and reached up toward the fox.

_My dream will never come true_

_will never come true_

_under his shadow... _


	6. Chapter 6

**MS**

**no Claimos dos narutos mi amigo**

* * *

Naruto raised his hand towards the fox and held it there.

"no, I won't do it, I can find a way though this without your help, because if that's your solution then forget it"

A chuckle was his only response as he left the recesses of his mind and was back outside, from the look of things not much time at all had passed. So he decided to make his way back to his friends at the barbeque restaurant.

They were all still there, talking amongst themselves. He came up to there booth and took a free seat next to Neji who nodded to his presence. He was sitting there silently, he had talked big but really he had no where to go from there, he could somehow learn to live with it. There were positives in this Sasuke was back in the village, his goal from the start.

"you cool off, blondy" Temari addressed him.

"yeah…yeah" he noncommittally responded.

"so you guys are back together again. You should be happier than that" Tenten said across from him.

"y-yes Naruto-kun should be happy now you can be a team again" Hinata commented in a voice so meek he barely heard it.

"you, heard 'em, idiot go kiss and make up with him" kiba said to his left but not just him the rest of the guys gave a word or two.

"succeed" in Shino's case one.

"how troublesome" Shikamaru's two.

"could at least try" was all Neji was going to say.

"mahdamalfamahafamdfjha" whatever Choji tried to say with a mouthful full of food.

"Sakura" he called her. She looked at him square in the eye and he looked but with determination, and nodded to her, she returned the gesture. He got up and left the restaurant, and started walking toward the Hokage tower.

_Hmm we could be a team again right, hell we could be a family now, I'm sure I can convince Sasuke to go along with it, and Sakura's okay with it_…_you know what, I'm going to see him and clear things up with him right now_…_we can be friends again I know it_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M STUCK WITH D-RANK MISSIONS IN THE VILLAGE, YOU BASTARD" Naruto shouted in the Hokage's office.

"the council approached me on the issue of your safety outside the village" Sasuke said not looking up from the scroll he was reading. "they bugged me 'about what if you get caught by the Akatsuki.' I figured if they're so worried let them do what they want" Sasuke said with no concern in his voice.

"so let them do THAT TO ME" that was stupid no more S-class missions, no more any other class missions that's more fun then those chores called missions.

"I can protect myself just fine you know" he argued.

"not from S-class ninja…besides you are just a genin to begin with" Sasuke calmly said. Far too calmly for Naruto's liking.

"that's…only a technicality, I could ace those exams easy when the time comes" he pouted like an annoying child.

"speaking of which, since you won't be able to leave, you won't be able to participate in the next chunin exams until it comes back around to Konoha…which isn't for at least a six years" Sasuke's tone was getting flatter and duller as he spoke. "if the Akatsuki are defeated before then, you're free, if not…" he let the last part hang.

"why didn't you do anything about it" he was betrayed by him AGAIN.

"they really wanted you to stay here, it was annoying" Sasuke placed the scroll down, stood up and looked over hard.

"leave now, I'm busy" sasuke shooed him out.

* * *

"it's okay Naruto I'm sure its just what's best" Sakura was trying to console him with hugs, pats on the back and sweet bitter words. None of them were working.

"aww but Sakura-chan, I want to go on real missions not being stuck chasing cats" Naruto was currently smashing his head into a tree, while Sakura, behind him, was awkwardly trying to comfort him.

"you know, those mission were pretty dangerous….I mean you don't have to do D-rank missions all the time maybe you could work with Iruka at the academy, huh" she offered. Naruto stopped his self harm and looked thoughtful.

"no. Iruka's cool and all, but having to teach a bunch of kids. me, not happening" he continued his head banging session.

"maybe Sasuke can help you" she was looking for something to say to cheer him up.

"the bastard's what got me into this" still going.

"maybe I can--"

"no…" Naruto stopped completely and lowered his head Sakura still could not see his face as his back was facing her sighed. _this isn't working Sakura's far too trapped in his Mary sue bullshit _

"I know what I have to do" and he walked off. She caught up to him wondering exactly what he was going to do.

"do, do what Naruto…Naruto" he didn't respond at first until he turned around and gave her his usual grin.

"I'm going to do what I should have done at the start" he gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm here for you Naruto, I can help you" she was scared of exactly what he was going to do, given that it is him, something crazy.

"no Sakura, only I can do this" and jumped quickly away from her.

"just don't do something stupid…Naruto" she said to herself sighing, as there was no stopping him.

* * *

Naruto stood back in front of the cage that held the nine tailed fox, and waited a few minutes for it to stop laughing at him. before it spoke.

"hehehe…so finally convinced brat"

Naruto said nothing, he simply walked up to the cage and looked up. A single claw of the demon went through the bars and in front of Naruto, it was huge and razor sharp, he stepped unto it and was lifted high up to the seal on the cage.

He lifted his hand and reached out, further and further until his hand was over top of it, grabbed the end of the seal and peeled it back slowly, so slow in fact it almost seemed like hours. He was at the end, but before the final tug asked.

"fox why are you doing this"

"because with the Uchiha around the chances of you needing to use my power decreases dramatically" it spoke honestly.

"…I pull this and you transport me" he didn't know why, but for some reason he wanted the fox's word on it, despite how little it actually would mean in the end.

"what else do you expect"

_Total annihilation for one _Naruto thought bitterly.

The seal on the cage fell to the wet ground. the bars burst open and Naruto finds himself in the hands of the nine tailed fox staring into its eyes leering down at him. It was awful he had seen its head in chakra form but up close, kind of regretting the decision to let it loose. The paws of the monster close around him and darkness is all he can see--all he can feel, nothing feels like its there at all, he doesn't feel anything nor see anything.

"**is...this...death" **his own voice echoed all around him. it was strange he couldn't tell at all if he said that aloud or not.

"of course not Naruto-kun, wake up" a familiar voice ring out to him in the darkness, it was familiar, but definitely couldn't be it as the owner would never say that to him in such a sincere voice.

"where are you I can't see anything" everything was still black.

"you could see me if you opened your eyes" the voice deadpanned. He opened them and immediately felt stupid, not doing to begin with, and turned to the speaker. He saw him sitting there.

_It was him but why on earth would he say my name like that, it sounded so unmanly of him, why would he be that worried_

"Kiba, what are you doing here"

"what I can't be in a hospital waiting with everyone else for you to get better" he motioned toward the rather large group of people in his room.

"hospital, when, where" damn that fox bastard, it didn't work.

_Great the fox tricked me, got out and probably got beaten up by super Sasuke and put back where he came from…in me_…_just great_

"are you feeling better Naruto-kun" it was Sai who spoke as he sat down on the edge of the bed near Naruto

"yeah, feeling just dandy" he certainly hadn't seen Sai in while, and he came to see him in the hospital, how touching.

Looking around the room he saw that pretty much everyone of the old rookie nine plus team Gai were here minus all the jonin teachers, oh no wait Kakashi was in the corner not making a sound as he read his book undisturbed by all this.

"yosh Naruto-kun, excellent that you are not injured. your youth truly is an inextinguishable flame" Lee half shouted with his fist in front of him.

"an to celebrate your revival I will now do--" he was silenced by Tenten next to him.

"Lee he doesn't need to hear that, just waking up now...sorry Naruto-chan

"so hows--" he was cut off by Sai, coming too close into contact with his lips, but quickly turned the tables as his fist connected with Sai's jaw.

Naruto glared furiously as he wiped his mouth inside and out with the blanket his was sleeping under.

"Sai, you bastard how dare you do that to him" Kiba yelled at him as he hit the floor.

"Sai what's the matter with you, you know Naruto-chan hates when you surprise him like that" Sakura shook her head towards him.

"Naruto, I know you don't like it when he does that, but you've never hit Sai so viciously before" Kakashi questioned, finally looking up from his book.

"well he-- wait does that" Sai never got that close to him before it was almost like he was coming in for a k--

"ow, Naruto-kun are your reflexes getting better you usually aren't quick enough to stop before the kiss" Sai said in a voice that indicated no pain, and got up looking perfectly fine

"you kiss me, why" he should be acting more freaked out by this, but its been a long…how ever long its been since he met Sasuke again.

"simple I'm attracted to you Naruto-kun, you know this" he said with his fake smile on.

"what, attracted…" he was staring wide eyed at Sai who was still smiling.

_Oh no, not now, not now I should have thought about this with Sai trying to discovers his emotions, leads to him discovering his hormones, which leads to discovering his sexuality_…_and he didn't seem like a straight edge kunai to begin with_…._oh why now, why me_…._why couldn't it have been Neji_

"stop acting like that around Naruto-kun Sai, stealing his sweet kisses away from me" Neji grumpily said.

"yeah--wait what" Naruto looked at Neji like he was insane, he was hallucinating no way Neji just said that.

"away from you what about me huh" Kiba got up in Neji's face, shouting.

"you heard me, mutt"

"I don't think I did, wanna say it again you--"

He tuned them out, Naruto sighed, and tried to get up. He wasn't injured so at least that was something, he stretched his tired body and yawned. Naruto was very tense and was gaining a serious headache. Mary sues, ridiculous powers, village acting weird, confusing explanations, council restriction, fox blind siding him, and now Sai discovering himself, and Neji and Kiba Arguing stupidly over kisses.

_I'm going to the hot spring, I swear I'll kill myself if something else stupid happens_


	7. Chapter 7

**M.S**

**Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo**

* * *

"Naruto-chan are you alright? You've been acting strange" Sakura asked him coming face to face with him, she had stand on her toes to reach eye level. he backed up a little, she was much closer than she ever would have normally gotten.

What's more is that all the other girls were following him as well, they apparently left Sai, Kiba, and Neji to argue, Kakashi too read. oh and Lee was still unconscious wasn't he. everyone was acting so strangely now more than before. What had happened now that he was unconscious again.

"yeah blondy you've been oddly silent, something on your mind" Temari said behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"something on his mind, no…never" Ino commented as she was now among the ranks, he didn't even notice she wasn't at the hospital, or Shikamaru or Choji for that matter.

"yeah Naruto-chan, your usually the conversation starter" Tenten said with Hinata following behind quietly. She carried a different…air about her, Hinata didn't seem like her nervous self for some reason…or maybe he's just reading too much into it.

_Wait…Naruto…chan_._ what? _

"Sakura-chan, why have you both been calling me that" he asked her giving her a curious and nervous look.

"hm? Calling you what" she raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-chan" he said grimacing at the sound of it.

"what! I've always called you that, Naruto-chan" she said it again damnit.

"so have I Naruto-chan" Tenten again.

"me too Nnnaarruuttoo-ccchhhaaann" Ino purred, teasing him. But no surprise there.

"Naruto-chan" oh god, Hinata too

"I called dibs on blondy, blondy" Temari added.

"what. When" _something else happened! What did Sasuke do to me now_ his thoughts were frantic.

"umm…always Naruto-chan just like I said…are you sure your alright" she got closer somehow. Naruto just remembered how close they were before. Putting his hands on her shoulders he set her back flat on her feet.

"I'm feeling just fine…better than fine HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he fisted his hands and put them his hips, leaned back slightly and let out a huge ridiculous laugh. That quickly died down as he realized Sakura wasn't going to hit him, he looked over to her to see a blank expression, no anger, no irritation.

_What the hell is going on she should have smashed me into the dirt_…_but_…_nothing_

"hm? I know maybe your hungry how bout we eat something before going to the hot springs huh" Sakura smiled sincerely.

* * *

They were in a different restaurant then he's ever been in, it was just Ichiraku or the barbeque place for him. This was a seafood place, something completely new to him, the closest he ever got to seafood was shrimp Raman.

They were all sitting at a table that almost seemed reserved for them, and strangely the waiter asked if he wanted to the regular. what ever that meant.

"so Naruto-chan, you've seemed down, having relationship problems" Ino asked.

_Relationship problems?_…

"no Ino, what would make you asked something like that" raised his eyebrow at her.

"oh of course you don't have problems with yours, do you" she laughed.

He had no idea what she was talking about' but just nodded. he had no relationship problems at all because he had no relationship of that kind with anyone.

"yeah blondy's love life is perfect, with all those people lusting after him" Temari said while sipping the straw of her drink.

"what--" Naruto got interrupt.

Yep, he's got the best sex life of us all too" Sakura said beside him.

"sex" naruto repeated.

"yeah, Naruto-chan we know you haven't done it yet, but you could have it at the snap of a finger if you wanted" Ino said.

"and who you could have it with" Temari commented after.

"we're pretty jealous Naruto-chan" Tenten spoke looking at him smirking. "probably even Hinata here" she nudged her.

"hmm…a little" Hinata spoke for the first time there.

"what are you guys talking about, I definitely couldn't get anyone I wanted" he shook his head. He wanted to continue speaking, but the food arrived and it was quickly forgotten. His regular apparently was shrimp Raman, and it tasted better than the one at Ichiraku's _this place knows its shrimp _he thought amazed.

Once finished they took off for the springs. finally he could get some time to relax and wash away the crap he'd gone through all week even if for little while, he was just about to split up from the girls until get got a tug on the sleeve.

"Naruto-chan, where you going, you don't want to be in there alone do you?" Sakura asked still holding his sleeve.

"what" _did she just ask me_…

"well come on blondy, you know they'll let you into the women's side" Temari added.

"…what" he was still recovering from the last statemant.

"besides you still seem down, come in with us to talk" Tenten agreed also shocking him more.

"yes, Naruto-chan, it well be comfortable with you around" Hinata told him, the finale to the impending heart attack he was about to have.

"come on Naruto-chan don't make us wait" Ino said. And that was the start of the impending heart attack.

They were all smiling fondly at him, looking almost heavenly, glowing beautifully as he imagined them in nothing but wet towels wrapped tightly around there bodies, barely managing to hide there wonderful assets. As well as other women over there.

_Inviting me to the women's side_…no the fox did work, but it seems he went to heaven instead. Sasuke; who's that, Mary sues; who cares. He's never going back for all the Sasukes in any universe, in any reality and damn him if he could ever think to stand in the way of him and this, Mary sue power be damned.

A hand on his shoulder knocked his day _Fantasy_off course, he quickly turned around and wiped the drool off his mouth to come face to face with Sai. He then proceeded to scream and back away quickly behind Hinata, who just stood there.

It was Sai, Kiba, and Neji again seems they figured out the girls and Naruto left.

* * *

"excuse me sir, but we need this room for other patients" said a nurse to Kakashi who looked up, and looked around to see everyone gone.

"they ditched me" he said simply as he got up to leave and bumped into Lee still on the floor snoring now, he keep walking and bumped into something else.

"what the…" he looked down to see Shikamaru and Choji sleeping next to each other in a heap. _no one noticed them at all did they_…_not even me_…_oh well_ he keep going out the door, the nurse making the bed as he go.

The nurse went to bring in the patient , but tripped over lee and fell into the sleeping shika/cho pile.

* * *

"going in for a dip" Sai said smiling creepily, so as in same as always.

"we'll join you" Kiba Said grinning.

"after all you would want friends close by" Neji said coming up behind Kiba, his arms closed and eyes closed.

"oh Naruto-chan never mind you've got company now, so I'm sure you don't need us then, have fun" Sakura and the girls waved at him as he was forcefully dragged away by the three ninja. They had to as Naruto was frozen like a statue, mouth wide open, arm reaching out in the direction of the girls and he was from head to toe, clothes and all completely white.

* * *

Naruto sighed depressed, he was in heaven, now with the guys. He felt like crying.

"Naruto-kun what are you so down about" Neji asked.

"yes, we're here, shouldn't you be happier" Kiba said looking at him.

"I was happier with the girls" he muttered but they didn't hear it.

"honestly Naruto-kun, don't you think its time to stop playing hard to get" Sai asked.

"excuse me" he wasn't sure of what he just heard.

"yes Naruto what are you afraid or something" Kiba asked seriously. He didn't notice the drop in suffix at all.

"I'm not afraid of anything, idiot" he turned and glared at him.

"then what's say we do this then" Neji said also with a serious look about him.

"yes…lets" Sai agreed with another serious look he didn't like at all. He noticed they were surrounding him in the water.

* * *

"I wonder if Naruto-chan gonna get any over there" Ino sighed.

"I don't know Ino, he's not some whore you know" Sakura answered.

"come on you know you want to know, he could at least let us watch" Ino responded exasperated.

"I-Ino" Sakura tried to Scold her, but failed blushing.

"but you know those guys they try to--"

"AAAAHHHHH BASTARDS, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET AWAY FROM ME--NO, FUCK YOU, DON'T TOUCH ME AAAAHHHH NOOOO GET AWAY, GET FAR THE HELL AWAY FROM ME DAMN YOU"

they heard the noise along with all of Konoha as crashes and banging were coming from the males side of the hot spring and simply sighed at it all Neji, Kiba, and Sai had a habit of invading his personal space.

"they must be really pushing it to make him scream and curse that much at the same time" Temari smirked.

"yeah…though I'd love to get in on that action" Ino grinned.

"your disgusting Ino-pig" Sakura weakly said as she heard the sounds, and blushed. Tenten and Hinata just winced every time something went crashing or breaking.

"y-you sure it was a good idea to not let him come with us on this side" Hinata said.

"I'm not so sure any more"

"I SAID FUCK YOU…NOT THAT WAY, BASTARD AAAAHHHH"

The whole group of girls just sighed again as it continued. It happened more often then not after all

* * *

this fic well now have crossovers in it, and not just regular ones thank you and good by

P.S dont expect him to be here very long i just like putting naruto in horrible places and whats worst then the gay fanfiction of some stupid yaoi fanatic


	8. Chapter 8

**MS**

**_Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo_**

* * *

He had escaped from the grasps of his suddenly gay comrades, and was now walking the streets looking in every direction he could at one time to make sure it stayed that way. He was trying to be as nonchalant about this as possible as to not attract attention to himself…however since he had ran out the bathhouse in a hurry and not picked up his clothes he was walking around the village in only a towel.

He was definitely in some other world, and where it had its very good, very seductive, very sexy parts, it also had its evil, harassing, homosexual parts to balance out what was seemingly a too good to be true world. He was going to go home an have a serious chat with the fox about this.

The people around him sometimes looked, but decided it was just too much trouble to really bother with. _apparently stranger things must have happened involving this Naruto for people to be this uncaring about me being naked…could it be that…that_

"I'M SOME TYPE OF MAN-WHORE" he put his hands on the side of his head and screamed out his conclusion drawing the attention of everyone within the vicinity of him.

Everyone who heard it turned and stared blankly at him, children stopped playing, workers stopped moving, wind stopped blowing, birds stopped flying, young girls stopped shopping, everyone and everything stopped and stared at the naked boy, it was like the world was completely quiet.

Naruto was covering his mouth and blushing horribly at the attention, he didn't notice his towel fall down until it was too late. The blank staring turned into wide eyed staring as everyone got an eyeful of Naruto. Mothers covered there children's eyes, workers dropped what they were carrying, young girls gasped and blushed, the birds started whistling.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and ran at high speeds away from population in general…and right past his house into the forest.

* * *

"hah…hah…hah…I…think that's…far enough" he said to himself catching his breath. He was sitting down under a shady tree it was bright out before and seems to be getting brighter even in just a towel he was perfectly warm and cozy.

"heh…maybe I should wear a towel in public more often" he joked about the situation. _Great now the whole village has been personally introduced to my_…_well could be worse Neji, Sai, and Kiba could have found me_

"well, well, well what do we have here" a clearly female voice said from above. He looked up and saw Anko hanging upside down over him looking with a smirk on her lips.

"well if it isn't the blond homo sitting here all alone in a towel" she said as she jumped down and crouched herself right in front of him.

"hello Anko-sensei…what brings you to this part of the forest" he asked with his head turned away from her, annoyed at the homo comment.

"I always train here Naruto" she said slowly lifting up the towel he's was wearing without him noticing. "so much freedom, and all to myself" she was getting closer to undressing him.

Naruto sighed tiredly. It didn't seem like he'd be getting much alone time, or any time to concentrate at all, he couldn't contact the nine tailed fox with her around.

"listen An-- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" he stopped her perversion and placed his hands firmly over his towel.

"relax just checking you over, I was wondering if you were really such a big deal after all" she began tugging once again even though he held tight. "all these gays appearing and fussing over you, it couldn't have been your personality to attract so many"

"how would I kno--stop that" he smacked her hand away. "listen I've got things to do so--stop it" he smacked her hand away again.

"things or someone to do" she teased, touching him again.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT" he shouted at her.

"your taking away all the good looking men…even some of the older ones" she suddenly got serious and glared at him, this time clutching the towel harshly in an iron grip.

"uuhh…wha…what" he nervously stuttered, annoyance replaced with fear of the woman in front of him.

"what's it about you that makes them want you so much" they were now forehead to forehead with her leering into his worried gaze. He wanted to back away, but she had him cornered with his head backed right into the tree.

She was so close and still towering over him. The look in her eye was getting more and more dangerous by the second, worst of all she was smirking. She licked her lips slowly like a serpent about to eat its prey.

"really don't know huh…well I guess I'll find out…myself" her eyes narrowed and she pounced onto him, his towel flung else where.

"AAAAHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he was being ravaged by Anko, but this time no one heard it, no one that cared at least.

* * *

He was hiding in the shadows of Konoha, naked, but now with a large newspaper covering him. He had barely managed to get away from Anko with his innocence intact. He was tiptoeing around, avoiding public area's at all costs. when he tried he nearly got spotted by Kiba the last thing he needed right now was more ravaging.

"hahahahah" came the low, nasally, squeaky voice of someone across from him, he looked over and saw a short old woman with big glasses sitting in a rocking chair.

"heheh ay sonny must be havin a serious problem to be hidin like this" the old woman laughed.

"heheheh yeah kinda" he rubbed the back of his head like he always did when nervous.

"so what brings ya to ma backyard sonny" the woman asked rocking back and forth.

"your yard" he looked around and noticed the house not too far away from were he was standing. "heheh sorry I didn't know I'm kinda…hiding from someone…s"

"ah…I see ya know sonny ya should a been born a woman wit the things goin on with ya"

"think so huh" he was uncomfortable he was having a conversation with an old woman in the nude.

"the crazy relationships, guys not bein able ta keep there hands off ya, bein able ta get pregnant hohohoho"

"yeah…heheheheh" he laughed with her just because she was laughing. _wait…pregnant_

"excuse me did you say…pregnant" he asked to clarify. After all he could have misheard her.

"hm? Why yes I did"

"this is possible how…"

"don't know my self, somethin to do wit that kyuubi creature inside ya" she shrugged. "almost everyone knows about it, lest those old enough"

"uh ah…well bye obaa-chan" he waved to her walking away.

"see ya sonny" she returned.

He walked straight ahead, sweating, his face scrunched up in focus, he looked to be unconsciously holding the newspaper to his frame, walking dazedly in no real direction.

"pregnant…naked Sakura…gay friends…naked Sakura…pedophile Anko" he repeated mindlessly to himself, and stopped abruptly. He stood silently for a while, then raised his head.

"that's it, beautiful hot springs with naked Sakura or not, I'm getting out of here" he put his hands in a seal, closed his eyes and concentrated to reach the depths of his mind. when he opened them the cage was there along with the big red staring down at

"so you've come, kit" a monstrous, but strangely female voice said to him.

Chakra bubbled in front of him, growing larger and forming the head the fox demon that resided within him, large and intimidating…had it not looked lighter and more feminine then normal, and the parts that should be black were white.

"finally imposter, you've come, tell me what you've done to my kit" it growled.

"kit?…I don't know and what do you care you demon fox thing"

"I am not a thing I am a vixen, the queen of demons" _she_ corrected.

"who gives a crap what gender you are, now don't waste time transport me to another world" he shouted.

"transport you so you are another variation of my kit"

"kit? What the hell is kit"

"you are kit, and my kit is kit" she said like it was obvious.

"I don't have time for this, whatever just transport me"

"and who are you to command me the queen of demons I could Make you suffer horribly" she growled.

"what more could you do now, give me a period, turn me into a women, because thats all you seem to be good for" he yelled inside his mind. "now transport me"

"I guess if it gets me my kit back" the chakra disappeared and she stuck out her claw and raised when he got on.

"what did you come here for anyway kit"

"…Mary sue problems…and don't call me that" with those words he ripped the paper off and into the female kyuubi's hands he went.

"problems with who" she asked one last time.

"…Sasuke"

"but you and him are suppose to be lovers" she raising a fuzzy eyebrow.

"…shut up and do it already. damn" he didn't need to hear that. Ever.

The darkness enveloped him once again, just like before he couldn't see or feel anything at all, he even tried opening his eyes, but it didn't work. After a little he began to feel something. It was air, he could feel the air around it was going past him rather quickly it almost felt like he was…he was…Naruto open his eyes, he was falling

* * *

Sitting by itself in a open field was a temple of monks working hard, and praying to their god peacefully as any other monk's temple should. Two in particular were having conversation now.

"hm today is a good day is it not" one said wearing an dark orange robe.

"indeed truly our lord is shining down upon us this day" the other cheered, wearing a similar robe only white.

"and not a single sign of demons, what a day indeed for this blessed monastery" the orange monk said.

"yes perh--" the white monk was interrupted asthe feeling of intense malevolence overtook not just him but everyone in the temple. The two ran into the temple frightened.

"master" "master" they shouted loud as they ran. a old man at probably in his forties appeared before them

"yes acolytes I know" an old monk responded to them as he step out of his room armed. _this aura I've never felt one so powerful not since_…

The entire monastery felt an overwhelmingly powerful demonic aura in the area and gathered their best monks to inspect it, they took there staffs, prayer beads, and purifying salts incase of a need to defend themselves. They journeyed into the forest close to where the temple was. As they got closer to the area, they felt the pressure of the demonic aura getting heavier as they went along.

_And it gets stronger still, what kind of monster is this _the old monk thought as he ran.

They finally made it to the area where the demonic aura was strongest and saw it was a pond that was releasing such horrible feelings.

"the demon is in the pond, ready yourselves, we cannot let a creature this powerful go unchecked" as the head monk said this the water started furiously shaking.

"it's coming up" a younger monk pointed out.

They all stood ready, prepared for anything that might surface. The pond shook even harder. Everyone there was sweating in anticipation despite the fact there were only seven of them. Water was splashing out. They were confident, they were the best group of monks known throughout the area. The rumbling pond stopped and everything was quiet.

All seven of the men stood completely still, as if just moving would set something off, the group steadied they're breath and waited, everything totally silent.

"is it still there" one the younger monks asked.

The pond exploded blinding the group in heavy water fall. the oldest one could only make out the silhouette of a figure it was small but did not look human.

"acolytes…over there" he pointed in the direction and prepared his talismans.

The rain vanished and he could clearly see the demon causing the evil presence standing below them. his eyes widened, in all his years he had never seen such a strange looking demon. Long spiky yellow hair reaching past its back, long furry ears sticking out its head, whisker marks, and several long tails behind it. It was naked and looked utterly confused.

"demon, state your purpose" the old monk got straight to business.

It looked around a little trying to find the owner of the voice, and failed terribly, it looked left, right, up, down, every direction but…

"ahem" he coughed to get the thing's attention.

"huh" the demon looked upon the group and stared.

"ahem…state your purpose demon" he repeated calmly. It looked around as if briefly searching for others, then pointed to itself.

"hey who are you calling demon old man" it yelled back at him. "and who are you anyway"

"I am master Ungai" he said with a sigh. "and I am calling you a demon as that's what you are"

"bastard…and how do you know about kyuubi" it asked him.

_Kyuubi_…_nine_…he looked at the demon in front of him carefully and saw the number of tails it had. _Nine_…_tails, so it's speaking in the third person_

"I don't know anything about you kyuubi, but I cannot allow such a dark presence to terrorize this land" he performed a seal and talismans flew out wrapping around the demons torso and arms.

"acolytes…" he commanded and wordlessly the others circled around his opponent. The paper wrapped even tighter as time went on.

"…exterminate…"

* * *

japanese sometime refer to themselves in the third person thats how he come to that conclusion

for the last part I'm showing it from the monks point of view which is why I keep calling naruto 'it'


	9. Chapter 9

**M.S**

**Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo**

* * *

"acolytes…exterminate" on Ungai's word the others took out beads and other such items Naruto didn't know of.

Everything around Naruto was getting brighter, he could actually see sparks around him, the wind was picking up too, what the hell was going on. He struggled under the wraps the old monk Unji or whatever, put over him. Unfortunately to no avail, try as he might, the bondings actually seem to be getting tighter as time passed.

"nomu, nomu, sa nitori, ku ruyuu, ye omi" he heard them all speaking at once, it was low and got lower and more guttural, the more they said. They were chanting some gibberish it couldn't have been Japanese, or else he would understand them.

The sparks were becoming full on electrical shocks and the wind was becoming a hurricane around him, but noticed something out of place. As strong as the wind was getting the area wasn't being affected by it at all, not a single speck of sand was moved while this was happening.

_Ah ha it's a genjutsu, of course there's no way paper can hold me down_

Naruto focused as hard as he could. the last time he was caught in a genjutsu, Itachi nearly broke him with it. Ungai was also focusing his spiritual power on an attack that will hopefully end the demons life before it has a chance to strike back.

Ungai had his staff to his face. Eyes closed, his expression completely calm, until he felt the faint spark of demon energy, and looked to Naruto, he seemed to be having difficultly, but was definitely trying to call upon its evil power.

_I'm going to have to strike now or I may never get the chance, but as some insurance of success_…

"acolytes, seal him" he shouted.

And on word the monks tossed dozens of talismans at Naruto, each one, hitting precisely, and sticking to all most every part of him. Before Naruto could even think, what they did they were for, electricity surged through him, horrible blinding pain attacking him from the inside.

_The kyuubi's demonic energy flow has stopped_ Ungai saw his chance, now that Naruto was significantly weakened, and leapt forward. Ungai raised his staff overhead, and then harshly brought it down over Naruto's heads, all the paper sealing Naruto, all vanished in flashes of light, and Naruto fell facedown, unmoving.

"that is the end" Ungai breathed heavily trying to regain his composer.

"master Ungai that was spectacular" a tired young monk cheered.

"yes another demon vanquished" another said.

All the others broke out into cheers congratulating Ungai upon his defeat the strange demon, but it was short lived.

"hey was that the best you got" Naruto voiced from the ground. "it aint over yet" he stood up, bruised but otherwise fine.

"the demon lives" one person gasped.

Without a word Ungai made a seal and prayer beads appeared before Naruto, glowing white light, circling around him, and all pushed forward on all sides trying to trap him, the feeling was all most exactly like a rope wrapping around you.

Naruto was ready this time, he extended his arms out straight an forced the beads away from him using pure chakra.

_Seems whatever was halting his energy flow before has vanished _Ungai took out a bronze vajra and pointed his palm towards Naruto.

"that hurt, but its my turn old man" he dashed right for the old man, throws a hard right hook, only to be deflected by some shield of light and pushed backed, he catches himself in the air and back flips to land on his feet. He sees the monk surrounded in a barrier of some sort.

Naruto grits his teeth and charges forward again, determined on breaking that thing between him and the monk, he's not going to let the guy hide behind something when he started this fight..

"let me handle this, your all exhausted from the pervious exorcizing" he said and he focused his spirit power again materializing prayer beads to slow Naruto. Naruto avoided them all easily and got closer, the moment he got within range he reeled back his fist and got ready. All the other monks backed away to give they're master room.

Before Naruto's punch made contact Ungai expanded the barrier quickly and smacked Naruto hard. The hit was unexpected and surprised Naruto, but he wouldn't be deflected again he kept his ground and shoved right back against it.

_Impossible its pushing back_…_I was saving this for that dog demon Sesshomaru however_ the old monk sat down cross legged and closed his eyes. Naruto didn't know what he was planning, but barrier wasn't letting up at all, but could clearly hear him chanting.

"oh ye five wisdoms of Buddha Amitabha, Akshobhya, Vairocana, Ratnasambhava, Amoghasiddh" the vajra floated in in front of him shaking with every word spoken. "reality, individuality, mirror-like, equanimity, and all accomplishing wisdom" inside the barrier everything was glowing brightly, Naruto backed away and shielded his eyes. Ungai opened his eyes and stared up at Naruto.

"sunyata…tenjo" his voice echoed, his technique finished and from where Naruto was standing exploded into white lightning, incinerating everything there till there was nothing left, it was a holy attack sunyata; the primordial nature of the world. Tenjo; heavenly castle

"its done finally" the monk relaxed completely as the attack died down, nothing could survive that, it was a miracle he was even able to perform it.

"master Ungai are you unharmed" the others shouted and rushed over to him.

"yes…only tired…I must…rest for a few days…to recover" he eased they're minds still sitting. Ungai, for the first time felt truly old after expending that much energy. He slowly got up to leave but heard growling, and looked to see Naruto, bruised and battered on all fours fangs bears, eyes slitted, and very angry.

"its alive quickly we must protect master Ungai" one lead a charge of the six remaining monks, but they never got the chance to do anything. They were all taken down, one tail each person, in just seven seconds. He stood before the old monk, and stared down while the other did the same, they looked each other in the eye.

"you think I'm a demon" Naruto sneered.

"what else could you be" Ungai responded.

"I'm a human being" Naruto yelled.

"look at yourself, you are a demon"

"looke at myself…LOOK AT MYSELF I'M…I'M…NAKED" he covered his man parts with his hands and with his tails…wait tails.

"what the…what are these" he looked bewildered at his new appendages, all nine of them.

"I'm…I'm…" he couldn't continue.

"a demon" Ungai stated.

Naruto was panicking, he had tails, claws, paws for feet, what would people think of him now. He was biting at his razor sharp claws, he needed help, somewhere to stay. maybe, just maybe…

"hey mister can I stay with you" he asked, startling the monk.

"absolutely not…a demon in my temple"

"please, please, please, please just for a little while I promise" he was on his hands and knees begging.

Ungai looked sternly at him, now thinking that the strange demon may have been insane to think that a human would tolerate it

_I know lord Sesshomaru will come save me_

A little girls voice popped into his head at that thought, the little girl who resided by that awful demon but wasn't frightened of him at all, in fact more so wary of humans than demons, that little girl was a mystery that keep running through his head, even now.

_Could humans and demons really live together_

He looked at Naruto who was still begging on the ground even though he wasn't listening at all, it was a dangerous gamble, but he would do anything to get a solid answer to that question of demons being able to coexist with humans, He sighed.

"very well, but I warn you demon if this is a trick I will strike you down even if it takes me from beyond the grave" he told Naruto.

"you mean it…YEAH" Naruto cheered happily.

Ungai rubbed the bridge of his nose and held his head down. What had he just done.

* * *

Ungai is a monk who appeared once in inuyasha ep. 162 a real demon hater, but was confused by rin's relationship with fluffy aka sesshomaru.

and yes i did make him much stronger than he was in the show, monks in inuyasha get no attention unless there getting killed, there just arent any strong male priest in inuyasha, a shame


	10. Chapter 10

**MS**

**_Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo_**

* * *

Ungai and Naruto were walking back to his secluded temple in the forest. Ungai in front while Naruto followed carrying a few of the monks still unconscious with his tails, and keeping his privates covered too. the three that were awake were walking behind Naruto in fear of his presence, each wearing a different color.

"hey why do I have to carry these guys huh" Naruto whined.

"because you are the ones who knocked them out" Ungai replied without looking back.

"I don't remember touching them" he pouted crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"demon you assaulted us with your tails, we felt it ourselves" one monk in grey said angrily behind him.

"really?" Naruto said with his hand on his chin

He put a tail in front his face and stared at it curiously. It was a new, but strangely natural feeling controlling his tails, just like if he wanted to move his fingers, the tails responded immediately.

_But could theses things act on there own_ he shook his tail left and right repeatedly staring at it entranced.

"don't you wonder why master Ungai would tolerate such a thing" the red robed monk whispered to the others.

"no, the answer is obvious. Master subjugated the demon to his will, an astounding feat" a young and cheerful looking monk in blue said.

"yes truly, but I do wish we could have done something when master was in need" the one in grey said hanging his head low in shame.

"it was out of our hands, only one as experienced as master could done anything in our positions" the red one comforted him.

Now Naruto was fiddling with his ears as he heard every word spoken between the monks as if standing right next to him, they looked a lot like the ears the nine tailed fox had, so in other words any longer and he'd have bunny ears, he tried moving them up and down continuously. Up, down, up, down, up, down, up.

"besides its this demon who's really to blame" the blue monk glared at the back of Naruto's head.

Up, down, up, down, up, down, up

"yes its all that demon's fault for attacking" grey rose from shame and stared in anger along with the other monks beside him.

Up, down, up, down, up, down, up

Naruto moved on to his…paws now, nope it feels pretty much the same as when he had human feet, the new limps were quite odd when you think about it, he's only had them for an hour at the most.

Up, down, up, down, up, dow--stop twitch, twitch

The multicolor monks in the back continued to whisper degrading things of the evil monster walking in front of them, until Naruto stopped suddenly causing the group stop and look at him oddly.

"Naruto…" the blond demon said vaguely.

"what" Ungai turned and spoke for the first time in a while.

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember it" Naruto repeated, then turned around glaring at the monks behind him fiercely.

"use it and never just call me 'demon' again. Do you hear me baldies" he growled bearing fangs to them. The group backed up quickly scared for being heard, but one braver one defiantly spoke up.

"w-well w-we have n-names too" red one stuttered horribly.

"Akamaru" the red monk.

"Aoi" the blue monk.

"Gureimaru" the grey monk.

Ironic, they're names matched the color they were wearing, did they do that on purpose or did the-- what did it matter, back to playing with his tails.

"uuugggghhh" Naruto heard one the people he was carrying groan.

The man opened his eyes, blinking a few times to wish away the dizziness of being unconscious, and saw that he was being held captive by the beast that attacked his master.

"AAAAAHHHH" he screamed and struggled in the tails grasp, but didn't have to for long as Naruto dropped him ungracefully to the ground almost immediately.

He crawled away backwards using his hands and feet to push himself, all the while whimpering and staring at Naruto like a deer caught in the headlights. Akamaru, Aoi, and Gureimaru helped him up and kept him from running.

"it's okay Koushoku, Master Ungai has subjugated the demon" Aoi told him.

"Naruto. you bastard" the blond told him. _mmm? yellow, Another color name_

"and its name is Naruto…please use it" Aoi added at the end a little quickly.

"ah yes nothing less from master Ungai" Koushoku said calming down.

They continued the way in relative silence, Naruto; amusing himself with his fuzzy limbs, Ungai walking without a word, and the three, now four monks travel in silence so not to anger the blond.

They finally made it to the temple a middle sized wooden shack. not poor, but not extravagant in any way. it had things around it identifying it as a monks temple, there were harvest fields to the side where some people were farming. in the sunlight and total quiet it looked like a very peaceful place with nothing happening.

Upon arrival the groups were bombarded with students, for a few seconds before they backed away in disgust at seeing Naruto among the fray, not only because of his breed, but also him being naked.

"what is this master, a de--" Akamaru covered the man's mouth with his hand.

"yes everyone, master has captured this de…HIM and bent him to his will. There is no need to panic master has this all under control" Gureimaru announced, hinting at not calling naruto a demon, Akamaru took his hand back from the guy's mouth.

"it is true, his name is Naruto he will stay with us for short time in exchange for doing the menial chores, giving you all more time focus on more important duties" Ungai said, some looked unsure but look from him(which was always a glare) silenced them.

"come take these men and lay them down they aren't injured so there no need to worry" a few guys took the acolytes off Naruto's han-- tails.

"tend to Naruto's needs as you would anyone else…and get him something to wear" Ungai rubbed his eyes as if trying to get rid of a migraine, he had actually done it a few times since meeting Naruto.

"I must go and…look into something" and with that left. _I'm going to need insurance, I'll prepare a sealing method should this demon try anything_

"here" Aoi handed him a white pair of pants and a robe.

"here" Akamaru handed him a scroll.

"here" Gureimaru handed him a bucket and mop.

"whats all this" Naruto asked

"its your clothes" Aoi said.

"the list of chores" Akamaru said

"where you start" Gureimaru said.

And wih that done, all three left Naruto to toil by himself, while they worked to become better monks.

"WHAT ALREADY, BUT WHAT ABOUT EATING FIRST" Naruto was shocked. To start slaving away first thing upon arrival.

"lunch isn't until noon, so till then work" Koushoku said while leaving.

"w-wait when's noon" Naruto asked.

"about an hour from now" Naruto stomached decided to growl at that moment.

"well I better get going. things to do" Koushoku nervously said in hurry to leave. Why, Naruto didn't know, maybe he thought Naruto would eat him given the chance.

Naruto looked around a noticed the area empty with him the only one there. He sighed these monks moved quick when leaving. he put on the clothes handed to him, and couldn't help but feel these pants were too…puffy, and the robe…oversized, like a big jacket, but he could deal with it, though something hairy was prodding him.

_oops forgot to make a hole for the tails_

* * *

Naruto opened the scroll containing the chores he had to do in order to get at least some sort of schedule of what to do and when to do it, he pulled the paper to look at the list. And pulled. And pulled. And pulled…and pulled again, and again, and again, and so on, and so on, and so on, the paper piled higher, and higher, and higher, till it was up to his neck.

"hmmm this…could take a while" he gulped at the amount of work he'd have to do. _aww man I'll never get all this done_…_unless_

Five monks were meditating outside, in the calm summer air. Naruto walked by them carrying grain from the fields. they were trying to find inner peace, harness their spiritual power. Naruto walked by again carrying a wet mop. It was a necessary task to protect themselves from the evils of the world. Naruto walked by once more with a giant pot. It was also to strengthen the mind from the avarice and sinful pleasures of the world. Two Naruto's walked by one carrying water, the other carrying a broom, the monks open they're eyes after Naruto(s) passed, looking each direction they went in, confused.

* * *

"so you managed to finish up each task in only twenty minutes" an elderly monk with eye brows so big and fuzzy they covered his eyes completely, Oroku; a priest, and the headman of the temple.

"impressive" he said.

"yeah, yeah now can I eat please" Naruto practically pleaded, nearly drooling.

"of course, you've earned it" the old man told him where to go.

Naruto got to what would be called the mess hall and saw children there, with a couple of adults among them, but what caught his eye was Ungai, affectionately petting a little boy's head, and even more surprising he wasn't glaring at all. In fact Naruto could see almost a ghost of a smile on the man.

"yes young one you can grow up to be a great priest one day" Ungai told the kid, the ghost of a smile becoming a little more apparent, until he felt something inhuman close by, and was frowning once again.

The children were shoved off away from them. Some looked back to stare at the strange blond demon with Ungai.

"so you like kids huh" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"indeed" Ungai nodded.

"I didn't take you for a guy like that…I thought you were just obsessed with…monk stuff"

"children, are our future" Ungai said "as a monk I have sworn an oath to celibacy, but I still do admire the miracle that is children"

"what is celibacy" Naruto asked.

"life without marriage or intercourse" he answered.

"and what is--"

"sex" Ungai deadpanned before he finished, he sighed afterwards in annoyance. And looked at Naruto. He did approve of his living here, he might as well get to the reason.

"what are your thoughts on humans" he asked out of the blue.

"huh?…well…humans are fine…I guess" he was human after all.

"don't you demons hate us"

"well I…can't speak for every demon, but I don't"

"do you think humans and demons could coexist"

Naruto thought about that one, he doesn't know what kind of demon problems this world has, but demons are demons no matter where you are.

"no…demons will end thinking they're superior no matter what, and humans will degrade demons regardless, maybe not all, but enough that's what counts" he had his hand under his chin, nodding to himself thinking that was the right thing to say. The superior thing had come from his personal meetings with the nine tailed fox.

"hm?" the monk grunted.

"in all honesty I think it would be better if demons didn't exist…not with humans at least. Monsters born with the power to destroy, that's…unbalanced in a world of…powerless humans" Naruto spoke slowly and unsurely as if fumbling with the right words to say. His voice was getting lower and he started looking at the ground.

_He looks_…_sad, could a demon really believe it's own kind shouldn't live in the some world as humans, and even considers them evil to a certain degree, will wonders never cease_

"it seems the world isn't just black and white" Ungai muttered to himself.

"what" Naruto heard him clearly but didn't understand

"demons are monsters born to destroy you say"

"…yes. They are" Naruto said still looking at the ground.

"even you"

"……yes…even me" Naruto looked down at his clawed hand and clinched them. He was still staring at the ground with an vague look on his face, Ungai couldn't place.

* * *

here comes more boring stuff, but I'll get to his eventual meeting with inuyasha and pals...maybe not specifically them, but i want to give him a solid reason other than conveniently landing near them, if anything I'll have him meet naraku first


	11. Chapter 11

**MS**

**_Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo_**

* * *

Naruto was sitting outside on the roof, trying very hard to enjoy the plain, tasteless, and unattractive all vegetable servings lunch he had no choice, but eat or go starving. He had completely rid his mind of the conversation he had with Ungai a few moments ago and was now sorely missing the spicy taste of raman noodles, he didn't have to ask many questions to know what time period this was.

He was given hints as when he was with the way people spoke. All flowery, and utterly polite, to wandering travelers on the roadside, probably a village up ahead. If he had just stayed calm maybe he wouldn't have to worry about doing all the chores around the place.

"monk, that demon sitting up there above you, what curse has he placed over this temple. can you not see him" another 'brave' samurai decided to point him out, and demand a method to the monks madness. At least peasants just stared and moved quicker.

"yes that demon is under the will of master Ungai" the one he was talking said quite proudly. Too proudly for Naruto's liking, just as he had proudly told any others that tried this stunt.

Damnit he wished he could turn off his ears he picked them up even whispering, and he could them from far away, in fact right now he could smell the awful stench of blood on someone heading this way…wait that wasn't good was it.

He dropped the bowl of rice he was subconsciously eating an leapt quickly in the direction of the smell was coming from. Koushoku saw him moving away from the area, and tried to give chase for a few feet before accepting that he'd never catching up.

"w-wait Naruto-san, where are going" he shouted on deaf ears. He turned around an tell the others of the demons escape, but the quick blur of Naruto carrying something was already heading back.

"what is--" he looked down an noticed the trail of blood following Naruto.

"quickly this guy needs help" Naruto burst down the door, scaring the hell out of everyone there.

"what is going on" Oroku asked approaching, he looked what Naruto was carrying. An injured man.

"did you do this" Gureimaru accused him. Naruto was about to deny him but Oroku beat him to it.

"no Gureimaru these injuries are from an insect demon, not animal" he told them inspecting the man in Naruto's arms. "he's from the village closest to here, gather you weapons and your resolve. I can only hope we're not too late"

"I'm going on ahead" Naruto called behind him already on the move.

"hn!….hm" Oroku looked to have objections, but Naruto was already gone.

The village was in an uproar, a whole horde of demons was attacking. They had weapons but none were of any affect, the monsters hard skin halted attempt at attacking back, everyone was being killed and devoured, in little to no time at all. None were given a chance to really even escape, men, woman, children, even animals were cut down. The village didn't resemble a village any more or anything inhabitable at all, just a bunch of wooden chunks.

There were demons of all kinds, all just hideous abominations mercilessly killing, insect-like, lizard-like, some dinosaur-like, ooh a Cyclops. Naruto noticed before punching it in the back of the head, and sending it crashing into other ugly things.

The demons all turned they're attention to him with that hit he become the only threat to the demons there. with a roar demons swarmed him.

One big ugly worm demon shot out green whatever from what he could only assume was the head, if not…only more incentive to dodge.

He dashed to the right avoiding the sludge, and keep moving as the demon keep up the flow and followed, he ran left and right backing up further and further as the slime tried to get him, punching away any of the smaller demons that jumped at him.

Till he backed up into something big and bumpy he looked up into the horrific face of a dark red seven foot tall ogre. It raised its arms and fisted its hands to perform an overhead smash.

Naruto moved out the way quickly, and before long the ogre was hit with green slime…and melted down to the bone. it fell over dying with a cry. Acid, definitely an incentive not to get hit.

Two big snakes came from both sides and wrapped around Naruto, they opened the jaws to bite him, but Naruto jumped up fast and high. Too fast for the demons around him to handle and high enough to avoid the demons that tried to collide into him from behind.

This was too easy for the ninja demon, he decide to end the fight before he started laughing, with his own brute strength he split the demons into pieces with just a flex of his arms. While still in the air he brought up his hands into a familiar seal, focus his chakra and uttered his most used words.

"shadow clone jutsu" he summoned so many clones at once, they all blocked out the sun, and held a shadow over, every other demon in the area. Everyone of them looked up with what people could assume fear, but there expressions still mostly the same ugly face.

Each Naruto grinned as they descended to the ground, picked a target and opened up a whole country of whoop ass upon every demon around.

Ungai along with a few monks who about the same as one another made it into the village to see no signs of any living thing around. The whole village pretty much a desolate waste.

"sorry I didn't save any for you" Naruto approached the gang without a scratch, the only signs of him doing anything would be his dusty clothes. "but it was too easy to get rid these freaks…but too late to save anyone" he looked over to see a pale hand sticking out from under rubble.

"I see…how unfortunate" Ungai began praying were he stood.

"so you were too late to save anyone…correct" one monk said with tone. An accusing tone to be accurate, but he went ignored as Naruto was sniffing around, apparently looking for something.

Naruto walked towards a collapsed hut, and lifted up some chunks underneath, a teenage girl, and she was still breathing. Naruto picked the girl up bridal style, and rushed her to the others.

"hey I found someone, and they're still alive" he called out and came to his aid. The lady in his hands began stirring.

"she's waking up" he looked down, she looked up. She stared, he grinned.

"hey sleepyhe-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH" he dropped her and held his ears to somehow block that glass shattering screech.

She was shivering, and stuttering 'd-d-d-d-d-de-de' demon most likely, she backed up crying until she stopped suddenly then started glaring hatefully at him, she turned picked up a sharp piece of wood, turning back to him she ran forward intending to do harm.

"DAMN YOU DEMON" she swing across his neck, but he dodged.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER" she slashed downward, and he sidestepped her.

"AND FATHER" she thrust forward, aiming at his head, she was dodged again. She was definitely getting tired, her legs were shaking, she used the wood for support.

"whoa now hang on I--" he dodge another swipe at his head.

"and…and…mother…her too…give them, give them back" she sunk down to the ground still crying.

"she's finally exhausted herself" Ungai said coming up to them.

"what, why didn't you help" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"its better she let it out now then to continue holding it" he responded. "beside that I knew you would be fine" he helped the girl up an put her arm on his shoulder.

"come lets go back" he started walking and followed along side him, but the girl dig her feet into the ground and glared at Naruto again.

"no…I will not go…anywhere near a demon" she said.

Ungai tried moving but the girl didn't let up, he sighed he could knock the girl out but problem would arise again, once she woke…only one option.

"Naruto I'm afraid that I--"

"no don't worry I'm…way ahead of you old man" Naruto rubbed the back his head.

"hn….continue north and you should find another village" Ungai told him, Naruto nodded an headed off.

"Naruto…should hear of any mischief from a demon matching your description I will hunt you down and destroy you" he warned giving his patented glare.

"right, right" Naruto brushed off without a care still walking.

"Naruto" Ungai called again. _not another threat _He turned around to look back.

"north is that direction" he pointed the way opposite of where he was going.

Naruto blushed and lowered his head, decide to make a quick exit he leap away from the monks an off into the distance till they could no longer see him.

"master Ungai, what did you allow that demon into our temple for anyway" Aoi asked him, referring to Naruto as a demon now that he couldn't hear him…hopefully.

"…it doesn't matter…even I don't know. But I don't suppose I ever will" Ungai smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time looking the direction Naruto took off in.

_There's just some things in this world I'll never understand even with years of wisdom, nor do I think I am meant to_


	12. Chapter 12

_**MS**_

_**Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos mi amigo**_

* * *

Naruto was walking around he had been heading north for three hours and got nothing not even a whiff of human beings anywhere at all. Night was already darkening the path for him, so instead of running and jumping he took to walking at a rather lazy pace, but it was better, it gave him time to think, and the first thing that came to mind was…

"why am I here again" he said tilting his head, and squinting.

"Sasuke, alternate reality, gay friends…naked Sakura" his face contorted the more he tried to remember, but no use he just got lost in all the other things that happened, the origin of way he did it in the first place was lost to him.

"c'mon…c'mon…c'mon" he started pounding his head up against a tree as if in some twisted logic it would help remember instead of completely erase them.

_Bah your helpless without me aren't you _a familiar of certain monster's voice echoed in his head.

"what kyuubi where are you" he called looking around, usually when the nine tailed fox started talking to him he came in the cage, its voice sounded like an echo more anything it seemed there was distance between them.

"where are you, are you far away or something why can't I hear you clearly" damn this was gonna suck, finding that beast in place like this was way too much trouble.

_Actually we couldn't be closer_…_in some strange twist of fate you took on my demonic powers_

"well yeah, obviously" Naruto sarcastically said back.

_Then why ask_

"shut up…and what have you been doing all this time, how could doing something like that to me" Naruto snarled simply out of anger, whether the fox could see or not was unknown.

_I did not know this would happen, and I wouldn't want it to. Now I have no physical control over you, what a pity_

"not that…I'm talking about that gay infested, sex driven, pedophilic, PSYCHO RAPIST HELL DID YOU FIRST SEND ME TO" yelling wasn't a smart thing to do at night, but Naruto only did the smart thirty percent of the time.

_Ah that_…_what was the words humans used to describe things like that_…_I believe it was spam_…_and_…_pop-ups, yes that was it_

"spam and popplers" Naruto repeated.

_Spam and pop-ups, I couldn't prevent it from coming, one way or another something would interfere_…_but sometimes you have to sift through garbage in order to get to the good things_

"good things right whatever, why haven't you said anything before"

_I was busy, I had to suppress the demonic aura around you_

"why, its just aura" Naruto shrugged.

_Aura that, anyone in a fifty mile radius could feel_

"so" he still wasn't getting it.

_Forget it, it is simply easier to call you a fool_

"meh whatever. Is that all, it took you this long to do that"

_I also took the time to locate, the only means of you ever getting back to your world. Just because you have my powers doesn't mean you can do anything with them, if you tried you'd most likely end up destroying a country_

"really well what do I do genius, and why"

_Bah, you need a focus for your power, and becoming a Mary-sue remember brat_

Naruto snapped his fingers in realization, that's what he come to do, become one of those perfect at everything, ridiculously beautiful, impossibly strong things so he could fight Sasuke on equal grounds.

_There is something like that here, just as there is some type of focus in our world_

"a focus in our world, what"

_You would know, you all ways have it around your neck, the blasted thing used to control me_

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and looked himself, the jewel Tsunade gave, its gone. He began searching himself for it, he should still have it he never takes it off…the hot spring could he have lost it there fighting off his friends, and forgotten about it.

"oh no, where is it, no, no" he shook his head quickly in aggravation then heard something it the ground behind him.

"huh" he turned and on the ground was the necklace. His hair, it was stuck in his hair of all places.

He picked it up and place back on his neck, and chuckled, how his necklace got there would probably be too much of a headache to think about. Naruto was too preoccupied to notice something out the ordinary floating overhead.

* * *

Kagura was bored, she had been ordered by Naraku to pinpoint where that huge aura came from, it was strange the moment she felt she was getting close, it suddenly vanishes off the face of the earth, since it was gone she figured she could leave it alone, but no Naraku wanted it found no matter how long it took.

She was flying around on her feather for hours, she had yet to since anything even close to what was that demonic power, it was strong enough that even normal humans could feel it.

So far when she sometimes went to get a closer look she only ran into weak demons she could take out in a single swing, the demon she was looking for was suppressing its powers somehow, and if she ran into it, a single swing wouldn't be enough at all.

Asking demons was nearly useless even the ones that did feel it, didn't know the origin, and attacked her, and ones who vaguely knew, gave directions just to try and attack her from behind, this whole ordeal sucked, but the chance to meet up with a demon that made even Naraku sweat was worth it.

Kagura heard faint laughter coming from below, she looked down and saw the strangest demons she's ever seen, she went to see if this demon knew anything about the powerful aura, after all a humanoid demon may be more helpful than the ugly devils she had to deal with.

Naruto inner conversation was cut short as gust of wind from above drew his attention. It was giant feather coming in for a landing, a weird site, but he'd seen stranger things.

A dark haired women jumped off the feather, and it shrink down to fit into her hand. She was definitely not human those pointed ears told him that, she was wearing a three layer kimono with some sort of designs on it, had a sort of mean look in those red eyes of hers, and most importantly…was a hot babe.

"yo" she greeted him, reminding of a certain sensei of his. Maybe she was more laidback then she looked.

"s'up" he waved to her.

She looked him over to see what she was dealing with, she may have to fight this demon, big spiky yellow hair, claws, long furry ears, paws for feet, all white kimono, he had no sash so it was left open, and typical white Japanese pants.

She couldn't figure out what type of animal demon he was though, there weren't many creatures with nine tails around here, or even anywhere for that matter, he had whiskers so maybe a cat or something.

"you know anything on the huge demonic aura" Kagura didn't have to be specific if he felt it then he knew what she was asking.

"huge what?" he gave her a blank look. Kagura grabbed her feather to leave, he didn't know anything so there was no point in sticking around.

"oh what that!" Naruto exclaimed smiling, snapping his fingers.

"yeah that's me babe" he stuck out his chest and proudly pointed to himself.

Kagura stared at him for a moment, and closely looked at his face. He looked goofy, blue eyes, whiskers and a big stupid grin, doubtful, but still needing confirmation Kagura took out her fan.

"dance of blades" she swung her fan and spinning white blades jetted for Naruto, the blades hit dead on, and Naruto fell to the ground. _guess you arent it after all huh weakl-_ he puffed out of existance.

"nice try lady now take this" Kagura turned to the voice, and received a punch out of nowhere, she backed up to holding her cheek, and seeing Naruto standing where she was.

_So he's better than he looks _Naruto rushed towards her ready to deliver another shot, but Kagura was on guard this time.

"dance of the dragon" she swung again, and a tornado formed suddenly, he wasn't expecting something like that, he was swept up into the huge twister and spun around in it making him dizzy.

_Guess that was a fluke _She sighed as doubtful as she was about this demon being it, if he was at least she could stop the boring search, but oh well. she turned to leave, but just then the tornado stopped and started spinning in the opposite direction.

"what the" Kagura looked on as the wind started dying down, and the tornado dissolved into nothing with the yellow demon standing with his arm extended holding a blue orb.

"that was cool, but my turn now" whatever he was holding disappeared, then he put the first two fingers on his hands across the other and muttered something, a puff of smoke obscured the place he was standing, but when the smoke cleared ten Naruto's were standing there instead of just one.

All of them quickly closed the distance, she jumped up and summoned her feather, this demon technique, she couldn't be sure if it was an illusion or really duplicates, if fakes the real one would try to get behind her, if real she'd be outnumbered.

"dance of blades" several blades flew out trying to cut one of the Naruto's but none made a single hit, one Naruto grabbed another picked him up and twirled around once to build up momentum and tossed him up to Kagura.

She moved left to avoid him crashing into her and let him fly by, she reared her hand back to attack again, but her hand was caught from behind by another Naruto.

_What, how did he get over here there was only one and I dodged _

"lady, in case you were wondering, I can make more clones anytime I want" and to demonstrate he made a one handed seal two more clones appeared one grabbed her legs, the other her fan, and they all hopped off the feather and down to the ground.

"well looks like I win heheheh" he put his hands hips and laughed. The clones disappeared, and the original was the one holding her fan.

Kagura sat there on her right side supporting herself with one arm, looking at the demon who defeated her, he may not have been the one she was looking for, but he was strong, he wasn't cold and ruthless like Sesshomaru, but if he could stop her dance of the dragon with his bare hands he must at least be stronger than inuyasha.

She could finally get an actual ally against Naraku, somehow could destroy him for her, she just needed to appeal to him somehow, if only she had a shikon jewel shard, she looked at him an noticed him staring at her, and slightly red in the cheeks, she followed his gaze to her legs, they were exposed all they way up to her thighs, the bottom of her robe must have opened when he jumped off the feather.

Kagura was in luck if she played her cards right she could turn this into a bargaining chip, she sat up straight and crossed her right leg over her left, knowing full well he could almost see her hips underneath, and just like she wanted he blushed a little more. Perverts listen when they've got eye candy talking to them.

"have you ever heard of the shikon jewel shard" she trying to be as seductive as she could.

"umm no what is it" he responded looking her in the eye, but still wandering over to her legs.

"its an object of great power that could increase your demonic energy ten--no a hundredfold" she smirked as she could see it caught his interest.

"really, so what do you want with it" he asked skeptically.

"me! Oh nothing, but I figured you might want to know about" she waved dismissingly.

"well not re--"

_Brat this shikon thing could be the focus you need, incase you ever want to go back to your world or you could stay here, doesn't matter to me_

"okay fine, but how would I find it" he raised an eyebrow, hoping it wouldn't be something impossible.

"a demon by the name of Naraku has it, kill him and its yours" she smirked evilly.

"so just take it from him, and that's it, huh" he placed his hand on his chin.

"and kill him right" she put emphasis on the kill part.

"if I have to, but if I get that jewel first I won't care about him anymore" he shrugged.

"well how about you kill him for me huh" got up and walked over to him, getting up and close to him.

"kill Naraku for me and you can have me all to yourself" she breathed heavily into his ear, then looked at his flushed face, to make it all the more convincing she brought her lips close to his, she got close enough to brush his lips and pulled away taking her fan from his grasp.

"kill him for me" she walked away slowly and seductively swinging her hips and she knew he was looking. She took one the feathers out her hair and turned to him.

"follow me and I'll lead you straight to him, but once you get to him your on your own, I can't do anything against him" she took to the air and moved towards Naraku's hidout.

Naruto seeing nothing else to do deciding to follow her to this Naraku bastard she wanted dead so much, if he really turns out to be this badass evil terrorizing demon then he probably will have to kill him, but whatever happens.

Kagura looked back, he was following, none of Naraku's insects were around, and this demon could be powerful enough to take down Naraku.

"hey lady" Naruto called. "whats your name"

"…Kagura…and you"

"Naruto"

"well Naruto I hope your strong enough to take down Naraku, he is pretty powerful" ever since he emerged from mount hakurei Naraku had become nearly invincible.

"relax…your taking to the legendary nine tailed fox here" Naruto grinned and kept running.

"nine tailed fox huh well we'll see" Kagura closed her eyes and smirked again.


	13. Chapter 13

**MS**

**_Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo_**

* * *

Naruto followed Kagura back to where ever she was heading, the sun was just now raising indicating it was at least six in the morning.

They were out the forest and in a rocky area, as time went on Naruto couldn't help, but become bored of following the girl, hot babe or not this was taking forever, plus it was getting misty.

It was actually relaxing in the forest because in such a large, and loose outfit his long robe was always flowing and his pants were always flapping, and he could smell things in a different way. it just felt good to be alive, but here things were moist; he couldn't smell anything, it was a rocky plain; his paws were killing him, and there was almost no wind at all.

He was considering just forgetting this and going ho--somewhere else. He slowed down and stopped, he put a hand his hip, and scratched his head, he just lost interest after so much time.

"hey we're here" Kagura jumped off her feather and in front of him. "just go ahead straight from here, he'll be there"

"hang on now I had to travel all this way, and now your leaving…what does he even look like" Naruto frowned at her.

"I told you before, that when we get there your on your own, and you'll be able to tell who he is, trust me" and she walked to the left of where he was going disappearing into the mist.

"hah just go straight, you'll be able to tell who he is, bah" he mocked her in a high pitch voice. "if I do this for her I better get laid, after all who could say there first time was with a demon girl heheheh" he laughed perversely.

* * *

Naraku was floating around in circles thinking about the huge demonic aura, anything with that much power could be come a hindrance at one point, he needed to have some info on it, and that useless Kagura had yet to return. he should have just kept her to take care of the infant like he had her before the aura came.

"Kanna, do you have anything" he turned to the pale girl, and in her mirror came up a spiky yellow haired demon in a white kimono coming at a leisure pace.

_Who is this, I've never seen a creature like that, interesting_

* * *

Naruto yawned, still no sign of life and the mist made everything smell watery. He was slouching, had his hands in his pockets, and looked like he could fall asleep right there, the perfect impression of Shikamaru.

"are you looking for someone" a sarcastically helpful voice asked him from behind.

He turned to see who it was, and his jaw nearly dropped, Kagura wasn't joking, this had to be Naraku. pale yellowish skin, pitch black stringy hair, an expensive looking blue high collar jacket, some type of bone armor plates on his forearms, left shoulder, and on his back.

There were red eyes in his hands, and chest plate, lizard tails behind him, and spike jetting from…from everywhere, he was floating in midair, and to top it all off purple eyeliner, he looked like the final boss from some macabre Japanese comic book.

"your Naraku huh" he coolly asked, mainly because he didn't know what else to say at the moment.

"you've heard of me, so what are you after" Naraku said.

"oh right…what was it called…shikon jewel I think, that. I want that" Naraku reached into his jacket and pulled out, a some tiny looking pearl, and held so Naruto could see it.

"this, so you want to increase your demonic power" he asked already knowing the answer.

"something like that, but not really" Naruto shrugged.

"then what" Naraku asked not because he cared, he just loved banter.

"does it really matter, I'm going to take it no matter what" Naruto took a stance, and put up his hands.

"shadow clone jutsu" smoke clouded around Naruto, but when it vanished, at least twenty stood across from Naraku.

_Copies could this interesting _Naraku raised his right hand, cracking sounds could be heard from dislocating joints, his hand lengthen and stretched out three feet.

All of the Naruto's sighed this was going to be a sick and twisted battle. Naraku extended his hand and his fingers shot out like tentacles and pierced three clones, five attacked from the side, he raised his other hand lashed out against all of them like a whip.

Naraku continued his long distance attacking keeping all the clones from reaching him, this nine tailed demon wasn't a challenge at all to him, it would only be a matter of time before he hit the real one.

While Naraku was occupying himself, Naruto and clone were forming the Rasengan, the clone puffed away and Naruto silently came down the mountain, sticking to the surface using chakra.

Naraku wiped out the last clones and saw none were left, he looked left and right, but there was nothing, till he heard something falling over him, and looked up.

"Rasengan" Naruto smashed into Naraku driving him into the ground, and kicking up dust and rocks, smoke blocked the area he hit where Naraku was, when the smoke cleared a violet barrier was around Naraku, he was sitting with his right knee up and right arm over top of it, frowning at Naruto.

"hm? That was quite close had I not put up my barrier at the last second that would have hit" he levitated off the ground once more. "that was interesting I've never seen a technique like that, a spinning ball of demonic energy" Naraku smiled while rubbing his chin,

_Dammit another barrier how I am I going to break through, punches won't be enough, and the Rasengan failed._

_Brat you're a demon now act like it, use those claws I gave you the _fox's voice echoed in his head.

Naruto listening the fox jumped up in the towards Naruto, reared back his right arm, stretched out his fingers and swung his hardest at Naraku's barrier and slashed across.

The force didn't break the barrier, but was strong enough to push Naraku slightly greatly surprising him, his new barrier doubled in strength since coming out mount hakurei no demon should be powerful enough to push it away with there own strength.

Naruto struck again he pushed Naraku back only inches, he continued to claw at the barrier, but was getting nowhere Naraku wasn't even doing anything, just floating in his barrier smirking.

_What can I do against this thing this barrier is the most annoying thing ever _he thought still swinging his claws.

"damn it…why …wont it…" his eyes changed to red, his whisker marks become more defined, and he started hitting more fiercely.

"BREAK" Naruto yelled, and swung his left arm downward, red flashed as his claws scraped across the barrier, he jumped back.

Naraku looked at where Naruto cut on his barrier was a small red glowing cut. Naruto jumped forward growing more animalistic, and thrust his hand outward, claws burning red like the cut on Naraku's barrier, and he pierced through putting a hole in the barrier and Naraku's chest.

"hahahahah…this is really quite amazing" Naraku laughed like nothing was wrong.

Naruto's eyes widened, he went straight through his chest, but had no affect at all. Purple mist clouded around Naruto, Naraku dropped the barrier and the three tails on his back rose over his head pointed at Naruto.

"what the--" Naruto jumped surprised, and looked around him, he was surrounded by the purple gas.

"this my miasma, my own type of poison…I can make it in gas form or even liquid" purple ooze shot out the three tails, hitting Naruto dead on.

Naraku laughed, he could hear the ground melting in the thick cloud of miasma, his poison had become so strong it was acidic in liquid form.

As the gas cleared Naraku stopped laughing, standing right in the center over melted rocks, and in a puddle of steaming liquid miasma was Naruto completely unfazed.

Naruto looked at himself, he was perfectly fine, hell even his clothes were still completely white, he felt around his head, and everything was in one piece, no not a single hair out of place.

"miasma huh, not as powerful as you thought huh" he grinned at Naraku.

_Brat your immune to poison because of me, he could make poison strong enough to melt the earth and you would be perfectly fine _the fox told him yawning in between words.

"resistant are you, well then instead of being poisoned how about I drown you in a river of miasma" Naraku descended to the ground and stuck out his palm, and from underneath him purple liquid rose up, more and more of it, rising up higher and higher, until a tidal wave built up and rushed toward Naruto too fast and too high for Naruto to avoid.

The blond was completely enveloped by poison, the force of the current was carrying him away. It was disgusting the poison was all around him, he couldn't breath, couldn't see, couldn't control what was happening.

_Gather chakra to your throat, as much as you can _the fox told him.

_Why?_

………

Getting no answer, he just proceeded with doing what he was told, and forced as much chakra into his throat as he could. It was a funny feeling, something was coming up, like he was going to throw up, puffed out his cheeks trying to hold it in if he opened his mouth he suffocated, but whatever was coming up, was coming one way or another.

_You over did it brat_

Naruto opened his mouth, and raging blue fire erupted from him like a hurricane, clearing away the liquid, and swallowing Naraku, it came out twisting and propelling forward annihilating everything in the way, the mountains around were destroyed, rocks were melted, and the mist dried away.

Naruto stopped coughing up fire, sat up, and looked at the destruction he caused, the entire landscape in front of him was turned into a hot melted pit with blue flames still scattered around.

_Did I do this _he stared on with his eye open as wide as possible.

_Hehehehehehhahahahaha brat, like your new technique its called fox fire_

"f-f-fox…fire" still he sat looking, he just couldn't believe such a horrible technique came from him. blackness falling from the sky caught Naruto's attention, he looked up, to see burnt pieces of flesh were falling, Naraku's remains probably. something small, and shiny hit Naruto on the forehead, and bounced off, it was a pearl, the one Naraku was holding, it was the…

"the shikon jewel" he picked it up. "I finally have it" he stared at the jewel, and could see his reflection staring back at him.

* * *

had a lot of trouble thinking up a fight scene for naraku and naruto, so much i was considering dragging it out and having koga intersept him when kagura was around instead, but didnt give up.

i really hope the fight scene was good, but i'm trying to make it so naruto learns about is demon powers along the way not, instantly kicking ass, he's not a mary sue yet


	14. Chapter 14

**MS**

**_Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo_**

* * *

In a small cozy little village Inuyasha's group was resting. or at least trying to, but the thoughts of one particular enemy kept haunting their minds. The defeat handed to them by Naraku in mount hakurei was quite scarring, and Kikyo was lost in the conflict.

Inuyasha had been in state of depression since then, holding himself responsible for not being able to protect her, none in the group knew how to break him from his shell.

Miroku and Sango had been keeping each other company, and Shippo had been trying to keep a cheery face playing with Kirara, but they knew it was all hollow, and they could all see it.

Kagome was now thinking of something to say to him. Looking, but never speaking, whenever she had a thought the moment she looked at him words left her. It was just a horrible day of licking there wounds.

there was absolutely now signs of Naraku Until Kagome sense something she hadn't felt in a good long while, the shikon jewel, not just a piece, all of it.

"guys I sense the shikon jewel" Kagome said aloud. "just a little ways off from here in that direction" she pointed the way with her finger.

"what, a jewel shard " Inuyasha asked jumping to his feet.

"no…all of it, the whole jewel" she spoke uneasily, she and everyone knew only one person who had the whole jewel.

"Naraku" Inuyasha said angrily.

"it must be a trap" Sango said.

"of course…but do we have a choice, we my never get a chance if we ignore it" Miroku chimed in.

"who cares if it's a trap, lets go" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"don't be hasty Inuyasha, remember mount hakurei. Can we really defeat Naraku now" Miroku said.

They all grew silent after that, Naraku's power had increased dramatically, to the point where he could take control of the wind scar, and toss it back. it was a true shame getting so far, traveling up the moutain in harsh conditions(for the males side) defeating the members of the band of seven, coming close to death many times, only for Naraku to out from behind, and snatch victory away.

"it doesn't matter, even if he is stronger, are we just going to run away from him" Inuyasha raised in fist in front of him. "I'll never run away from him, like a coward. I'll defeat Naraku by myself if I have to" he turned around, and prepared to walk away.

"your right…I won't run away from him, I still have to rescue my little brother" Sango said lifting her boomerang.

"and this hole in my hand isn't going to go away if I run from him" miroku picked up his staff.

"and I the great fox demon Shippo will do my part too" Shippo climbed up inuyasha's shoulder.

"well I'm game if you guys are" Kagome smiled.

"alright then, lets go take down Naraku" Inuyasha got riled up, taking revenge on Naraku was just the woke up call he needed.

* * *

Naruto slashed his claws into the face of a gigantic green ogre, moved to the left, and tore open the stomach of a lizard demon. He flipped away, made five more shadow clones to attack the horde of beasts surrounding him, adding on to the already numerous army of Naruto's slashing, and clawing left, and right.

This was monotonous, and annoying, the only thing the shikon jewel had done for him was attract hundreds of ugly monsters to his location, and the directions on how to use the shiny stone was…

_How brat! Simply enforce your will upon it and it will do the rest, that's how it works_

And nothing more, its been two hours since than, and he still hadn't gotten far with the jewel, he tried putting chakra into it, tried focusing his will onto it, making a wish on it, and even tried talking to it, but nothing had any effect at all.

"what does the fox mean when he says force your power on it…" Naruto muttered as he dodged a swipe at his head.

He was trying, but apparently 'I want to be a Mary sue' didn't comply to it, nor did 'I want to be stronger' or even 'I want some Raman' which he thought would be easier than the first two.

But the end result didn't give him what he wanted, sending his chakra into the shikon jewel made it easier to sense, which wouldn't be too big of a problem, considering the jewel didn't have any powerful aura to sense, but Naruto accidentally turbo charged it, drawing a whole damn assortment of growling monsters to right where he was.

"I didn't want this, damn shiny rock" Naruto cursed it as he tail whipped a snake demon to the side of him.

* * *

"guys look at the sky" Miroku pointed up from his position on Kirara behind Sango the sky was getting darker and darker as they went ahead, clouded with demonic energy.

"what is Naraku doing, there must be dozens of demons for an aura like this" Sango said also looking up.

"I don't know, but your right about there being a lot of demons, but…they're being killed by the dozens, by something…it smells like…like Shippo" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at the scents .

"like me! what do you mean like me" the small fox whined from his shoulder.

"I mean…like a fox" the dog demon said.

* * *

Naruto dispelled all the clones he called forth, as the last demon fell. Now that that distraction was gone he could get back to figuring out how to use the shikon jewel, there had to be someway, he couldn't stand being in this old demon filled, ramanless Japanese era.

He sat down, and cross his legs in a sort of meditative position. Just as he was about to start the scent of human beings this time with some demons put in the mix were coming near him. he sighed humans now wanted a piece of him, and banded together with demons to do it.

He turned in the direction they were coming, expecting some idiotic looking humans and ugly demons, but got a silver haired teenager in red, with a dark haired girl in a white shirt and green miniskirt piggy backing him, a monk with hair(a rarity) in a black and purple robe, and a women in a skin tight black mildly armored suit with a huge boomerang, both riding in on a flaming two tailed saber tooth tiger.

Normally Naruto would pointedly stare at something as strange as that, but after meeting up with Naraku this site was actually less weird to him, at least by comparison. The guy in red let the girl down an approached him, Naruto couldn't help, but notice that look in his eye. the same look in Kiba's eye, when facing an opponent.

"Inuyasha the jewel, he's got it" the girl in the miniskirt said.

"really, so who the hell are you then, and where did you get that from" Inuyasha nearly growled at him.

Naruto was usually more than willing to introduce himself to people given the chance, but right now didn't feel like getting into it, there were more important things to do.

So instead of responding he huffed at him then turned around in his sitting position so his back was facing the group, he took out the jewel, and concentrated.

Inuyasha taking offense to that childish looking action, twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. he didn't find being ignored like that funny at all, cracking his fingers, and knuckles he performed his most used claw attack.

"iron reaver soul stealer" Naruto heard strangely like an echo, and looked behind him to see the red guy seconds away from hitting him with his claws.

He was just about to move until one of his tails caught the offending hand before it reached. Naruto was loving the tails more and more each time things like this happened, an automatic defense. Naruto was considering keeping the tails if they were this handy.

"what the hell" Inuyasha took his hand back, glared at Naruto. "what kind of demon are you"

Naruto sighed, got up to face the group, they weren't going to leave so no choice, but to deal with it quickly.

"the names Naruto remember it, and I'm the nine tailed fox" Naruto pointed to himself as he said that.

"nine tailed fox? feh its just a fox demon" Inuyasha said relaxing himself, hearing Naruto was a fox just made him much less threatening to the dog demon.

"just a fox…this coming from some mutt" Naruto retorted.

"mutt why you" Inuyasha gritted his teeth, and got ready to make comeback until Kagome spoke up.

"the nine tailed fox" Kagome said aloud. "I've heard of that, but its just a fairy tale creature"

"I heard of that too, demon slayers all knew about the nine tailed fox, but its just a myth told to children" Sango commented as well.

"I've never heard of such a thing" Miroku said with a hand on his chin.

"me neither, and I would know I'm a fox demon after all" Shippo squeaked in as well.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, and sighed at how chatty the people were, he'd never get back to using the jewel if they kept talking.

"it's just something you hear about in old folk tales" Kagome said. "but for us to run into it hm?...what a thing" she took up a thinking pose

" yeah well the nine tailed fox is real…and he's standing right in front of you" Naruto looked at them annoyed. "now quit fooling around, I'm busy, what do you want already"

"right, hand over the shikon jewel" Inuyasha said pulling out his sword.

It was one of the weirdest things Naruto's ever seen, the sword he pulled out wasn't anywhere near the same shape as the sheath, when he took it out, it was twice a big as it should be.

"wait Inuyasha" Miroku said. "nine tailed fox how did you get a hold of that" he asked hoping to get information what trap they walked into.

"I took it from a demon named Naraku" the blond answered. "he's dead now so he doesn't need it"

"yeah right your definitely not strong enough to defeat him" Inuyasha said. "he probably let you have it as apart of some evil plan like he always does "

"Inuyasha if that was his plan doesn't that make this demon really strong" Shippo said from Kagome's shoulder.

"nah weak or strong he's always getting demons to do his dirty work" Inuyasha faced Naruto. "surrender the jewel, and I might let you live" he smirked.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY, YOUR WORSE THAN ALL THOSE DEMONS PUT TOGETHER" Naruto shouted.

"NARAKU'S NOT AROUND I KILLED HIM GOT THAT, NOW SHUT UP, AND LETS GET THIS OVER WITH, I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO" Naruto fumed at how talkative, and rude these people were, first they ask questions, then attack him, question him again, then start talking amongst themselves.

"don't underestimate me, I beat that guy, and took this fair and square. If you want it come and get it" Naruto pointed his fist at them in challenge.

"so your not connected to Naraku in anyway" Kagaome asked.

"no I'm not, I just got through a hard fight with that creepy looking guy" Naruto snorted in annoyance at the memory.

"you dont seem like too bad a demon is there a chance you could let us have the shikon jewel" Miroku tried reasoning with Naruto as he didn't seem like your common bloodthirsty demon.

"no way i need this...and probably a lot more than you do" he said ending any arguing.

"fine have it your way, but don't say we didn't warn you" Inuyasha jumped forward with his sword in both hands preparing to swing downward. Naruto leapt back before the sword touched the ground, if the dog was going to be this slow he had the battle in the bag.

"wind scar" inuyasha's sword hit the ground, and streaks of light jetted for Naruto.

Naruto didn't expect an attack like it and was completely run over, Inuyasha seeing the hit sheathed his sword, already confident the battle was over.

"feh dumb fox should have listened" the dog demon shrugged.

He walked over to Naruto prepared to take the jewel away, but failed to notice another Naruto coming down upon him from the sky.

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned seeing the attack from behind, Inuyasha looked up, and saw…

"RASENGAN"

* * *

havent updated in a while, busy with shit i didnt want to do, side tracked me so much i couldnt sleep right hopefully th1 1s5n'7 ff3ct1ng my wri71n9.

after the naru-inu fight am going to have a change of pace in a different direction

* * *

"hey wait" naruto stopped the ending and addressed me directly. "that Kagura girl never did show back up to fulfill her side of the promise...where is she? hello image of nothing"

he went ignored.

"HEY DON'T I AT LEAST GET A LEMON SCENE WITH HER, JUST FOR ONE CHAPTER COME ON...CAN WE AT LEAST GO BACK TO THE HOT SPRING SCENE...HELLO, ANSWER" a note floated down on his head, he read it aloud.

"image of nothing will consider it...is that a yes" naruto looked up hopeful, as everything around him faded to black.

light came in again and naruto was in the hotspring surrounded by neji, sai and kiba once again.

"AHH THIS ISNT WHAT I MEANT" naruto screamed running away from his horny teammates.


	15. Chapter 15

**MS**

**_Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo_**

* * *

"RASENGAN" Naruto called out his attack.

Just as he was about to hit, Sango's boomerang swung over and split him in half, dispelling the Rasengan, and he vanished in smoke.

"just a clone" Sango said catching her boomerang.

Inuyasha took out his sword again, and immediately got on the defense. Naruto was no where in sight, he couldn't even smell the fox anywhere.

All of the group was on guard, Sango with hiraikotsu, and a hand on her sword should she not be able to swung her huge weapon. Miroku widened his stance, and held his staff out. Kagome took out a bow and arrow, with Shippo on her shoulder ready to use fox fire, and Kirara near her should either one fail.

Inuyasha still tried trying to sniff out the demon, but got nothing, it was like he disappeared completely. four yellow tails burst out the ground, and wrap around him. Naruto came up after, with his right hand fisted, aiming for the center of Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome reacted quickly, and shot an arrow towards his shoulder, Naruto hearing the sound of something whistling through the air, deflected it with his tail before it reached.

Before Naruto could get back to Inuyasha the sound of something cutting through the air caught his attention yet again, and could only get a side glimpse of Sango's boomerang before being forced to let go of Inuyasha, and jumping away.

Miroku coming in from the left throwing several talismans directly at Naruto. remembering how inconvenient getting hit by those from his battle with Ungai would be, Naruto created thirty shadow clones to take the damage.

Electricity surged through the bodies of those hit, and disappeared, but there were still many more clones left.

"wind scar" Inuyasha yelled.

Streams of light headed toward the clones, consuming all in demonic energy, every clone was destroyed, but Naruto himself managed to remain standing, bruised, battered, and in immense pain but standing.

"damn what a tough demon" Inuyasha cursed.

"quite resistant do you think he really could have beaten Naraku" Sango said.

"no way, yeah he's powerful alright, but Naraku's too elusive to get killed by this guy, he seems kinda stupid anyways" Inuyasha said looking at Naruto stumbling around dizzy from the last attack.

"we don't have to kill him if he's not with Naraku maybe if we beat him he'll calm down" Kagome offered.

"right just beat some sense into him, and then take the jewel when he surrenders" Inuyasha said.

"perhaps I can get him to give up without having to resort to anymore violence" Miroku said tugging on the beads around his right arm.

"fox demon this is your last chance to surrender, or be sucked into my wind tunnel" he shouted making sure Naruto could clearly hear him.

"your what?…I don't care what you have I'll never give up" Naruto ran forward.

Wind started picking up around Naruto them suddenly a harsh current pulled Naruto in. He didn't know what was going on, all he could tell was a black void in the hand of the monk was sucking things in like a vacuum.

Had he not been able to use chakra to stay on the ground he would have been swept off his feet. His ability to stick to ground like that had Miroku wondering how he was doing it.

Miroku's goal wasn't to suck in Naruto, as that would take the jewel with him, just to scare him into submission, but Naruto was staying firmly to the ground, unfortunately the ground wasn't doing the same as a piece of earth underneath his foot broke off.

That one slip caused Naruto's concentration to break, he had to think fast or else be sent on a short trip into complete nothingness.

Naruto made a shadow clone, and almost at the same time used a transformation jutsu, and let the clone fly hoping it would stop the monk.

Miroku saw smoke cloud around Naruto, and when it cleared 'Kagome' was headed straight for his wind tunnel, he hastily sealed his hand, but before 'Kagome' landed she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"what the?" the monk looked baffled.

Naruto seeing this battle as far too troublesome jumped away to make his escape, while the monk was still stuck in confusion.

Before Naruto fully landed Kirara swooped down to take a bite out of him, Naruto caught her with his tails before she could completely pounce on top of him, but Kirara still managed to sink her fangs into his forearm.

"TETSUSAIGA" Inuyasha yelled from behind, preparing to cut along Naruto's exposed back. Naruto was about to turn, and deflect him, but Kirara clamped her jaw deep into his arm. he yelled, and felt hot blinding pain run through his back.

Inuyasha jumped back to the others, and Kirara as well when she felt his grip slacken. Naruto fell on his hands, and knees, vision blurring, blood staining his white robe, he could even see some of his hairs cut off.

Inuyasha, and the others stood across from the downed fox demon, everything was quiet, and Naruto hadn't moved since the last attack.

"do you think he's giving up" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"I don't know I did hit him pretty deep" he said back.

Seeing Naruto making no effort to get back up or anything Miroku, always being one to avoid battle if he can decided to speak up for the group.

"well yes…Naruto correct?, we don't wish to hurt you" he started.

"speak for yourself" Inuyasha interrupted.

"so if you would please give us the shikon jewel, we'll stop fighting…we'll even bandage you up afterwards" he continued speaking ignoring the dog demons remark..

"bandage him up afterwards…are you kidding me" Inuyasha argued.

"come on now Inuyasha, he might just be another demon being manipulated by Naraku" Kagome spoke up.

"feh fine" the dog turned his head in another direction. They all were about to get relaxed before they heard growling from Naruto.

Hissing sounds, and smoke emanated from the injury on Naruto's back, the wound was getting smaller, the flesh was healing, in no time the cut was gone from his back with no signs of it ever being there to start with, they all looked in shock not just at the rate of healing Naruto displayed, but what they saw on his back after all of it.

"he's closer to Naraku then he let on" Inuyasha said, raisng the tetsusaiga, with a more determined face.

"this changes everything" Sango said with a serious face, gripping hiraikotsu.

"seems like we fight to end regardless" Miroku grunted, taking a stance with his staff in both hands.

They all got ready to fight, seeing his back told them all they needed to know about this demon, and why he had the shikon jewel.

Naruto looked back at them over his shoulder, his eyes slitted, and red, whisker marks darker than before, his face just looking more feral than ever, glaring at them angrily.

Naruto raised his left arm, his sharp nails glowing red, he turned around swinging his claws as he did, a huge gust of wind nearly blowing the Inu gang off they're feet shot from him. Everything became tinted red, and demonic energy circled around Naruto.

"what is going on" Sango shouted over the roaring energy.

"such powerful demonic energy…I suppose he is Naraku's plan" Kagome said looking shocked.

"aaaahhhh" Shippo wailed.

"he'll be much harder to contend with than we first thought" Miroku said.

"you all stand back…I'll handle this" Inuyasha yelled running forward.

Naruto was on all fours, growling maliciously. Seeing Inuyasha approaching he pounced at him with a roar, signaling the start of a much more serious fight.

* * *

by the way i started my naruto off to be as strong as canon, which really aint that strong at all(really, canon naruto deserves his genin rank) so i felt giving him some demon powerup from inu's world would help in the eventual mary sue sasuke fight(but no control, no mary sue naruto yet)

for anyone who knows Inuyasha do you feel like i'm keeping them in character. in the previous chapter i didnt want naruto to immediately like the group at all, what with the lack of sleep, weird things happening, having to crack the secret to the jewel...they're meeting a bit of a cranky naruto.


	16. Chapter 16

**MS**

**_Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo_**

* * *

"RRRAAAAGGGGHHH" an inhuman roar came from Naruto as he charged on all fours towards Inuyasha.

"BACKLASH WAVE" Inuyasha shouted and swung his sword.

A thick silver twister shot directly at Naruto and completely overwhelmed him. Inuyasha stood looking witnessing his most powerful attack swallow the demon, and smash into the ground..

_Hmp this place is so thick with demonic energy now I can use to backlash wave without him attacking first _Inuyasha smirked, but noticed the red energy wasn't clearing away.

_Dammit is he still alive _he gritted his teeth and gripped his sword tighter.

He got his answer as Naruto busted from beneath the gravel, and dashed forward. Naruto's form completely changed, his body was covered in crimson red chakra, his face completely shadowed except for his fanged mouth, and two circular eyes, he was like the silhouette of a monster with a comical face . he emitting demonic energy from all over his body, and seemed to constantly flow.

"what in the hell…he's transformed" Inuyasha said, seeing Naruto's new look.

"not just that Inuyasha, this demonic aura its starting to darken, its becoming heavier" Sango said couching down.

"its becoming hard to stay around here Inuyasha, this malevolence is overwhelming" Miroku said looking pained.

Inuyasha raised his sword for another wave, but stopped when he saw Naruto suddenly freeze while still on his hands and knees. Naruto's tails rose above his head, he straightened out his back, opened his mouth wide, and small orbs of red and blue chakra poured out from him.

It started gathering in his mouth, slowly mixing together, growing, combining to into a huge black orb of both human, and Kyuubi chakra. Naruto began condensing it down, to a smaller form, small enough to for him to swallow. when he did his body expended like a balloon instantly.

"Inuyasha look out…he's--" Kagome started, but Naruto opened his mouth before she could finish.

A white wave of chakra flew towards them, Inuyasha thrust his sword out, and unleashed his backlash wave to stop the chakra from coming closer, but the most it did was halt it for a few seconds at best. he swung again, and again but met with the same results.

_Impossible my backlash wave is failing, no matter how many times I tried I cant stop it_…_that attack will destroy me, and the others too _Inuyasha looked behind, with a forlorn expression, specifically staring a Kagome.

_Again I can't lose here now _he put all his might into his swing, and created a twister bigger than any of the ones before it, and clashed with Naruto's demonic chakra, holding steady. But even still holding together, the attack was being pushed back every second, Inuyasha was panting hard, that last attack nearly all of he had left.

"Inuyasha" Kagome gasped, this battle wasn't going well at all.

Despite the powerful aura hindering her she picked up a bow and arrow, and aimed at the center of the chakra wave.

_Please_…_don't miss _she thought weakly and let go of the arrow.

Inuyasha was sweating bullets in just a few moments he'd be killed by the attack headed for him, he was losing hope, after all this time chasing Naraku, he wouldn't even be killed by him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a single arrow flying by his head, and noticed the redness was gone from the area it flew in.

_Huh?_…_it was purified, that's it_.

"Kagome fire more sacred arrows" he shouted behind him.

"what?…right" she nodded, and quickly shot more, and more arrows.

_Yes, I can see it now, without all this demonic aura around I can clearly see where I need to strike in order to send that attack back at him _Regaining his confidence, he stood up straight, and took up a stance.

_Have to time it right_

The backlash wave dissipated, and the chakra wave continued going at full speed.

_Getting closer_…

He could already feel the power of the attack from where he was standing.

_All…most…_

Everything seemed be going so slowly, all this tension of slowing down the chakra wave, and not even a minute has passed.

"NOW…BACKLASH WAVE" Inuyasha connected.

His whole body shook, he turned the attack back against Naruto. A wicked looking black tornado emerged from the tetsusaiga, and headed back to Naruto like a vicious storm.

Naruto being completely controlled by his own demonic power remained obvious to the impending destruction, and was engulfed by the black backlash wave.

He was carried away, the chakra covering him being tore away from his body harshly, waking him up without any clue as to what was going on.

"what the--" he grunted in pain as he felt pressure all over him.

_What? What's happening why cant I remember_

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" he screamed finally feeling the full force of the backlash wave with his chakra shield gone.

Right now he was being torn to pieces by wind, it was like torture of the harshest nature, drilling through his every part of his body, slicing away flesh, and cutting off limbs, Naruto screamed for his dear life as he experienced pain like never before.

He could only come to one conclusion of what was happening…he was dying, no he was being killed, if this kept up, it'd be over forever, he'd never see Sakura again, never stop Sasuke in his mad pursuit of power, never be a ninja again.

"AAAHHHH…GUH…ANYTHING…I'D DO…ANYTHING TO STOP THIS…I CAN'T DIE, NOT YET…NOT YET…NNNNNOOOOOOO" Naruto screeched out to whatever could hear him.

_Is this it, it cant be it, I have to be Hokage don't I, I have to_…_I have to_…_to_…

"AM I ALWAYS MEANT TO FAIL…EVERYTHING I DO…EVERYTHING I DO….I KNOW… IT DOESN'T MEAN NNNOOOTTHHIIIIIINNNGGGG AHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed feeling his arm being sliced off.

_ANYWHERE_…._ANYWHERE BUT HHHHHEEEERRRREEEE_….

The shikon jewel pulsed out, as if hearing Naruto's desperate plea, fluorescent light emerged from the jewel, and overshadowed Naruto, everything become white, the pain was gone, along with any other feeling he may have had, reminding him of the feeling he hadn't felt in a while the same thing when he first teleported into another world.

* * *

"could it be" he surprised himself not knowing he could talk yet.

He looked down at his own body, and found he was perfectly fine, not a single scratch on him, that horrible experience almost seems like a bad nightmare now, though the funny thing is he still had his demonic form from the feudal era.

"does this mean there are demons around here too"

He looked, and noticed it was a very different place from the feudal era, hell completely different from anything he's ever seen.

There were few trees around, and the building from what he could tell, were all dome shaped, there were billboards, televisions in the windows of stores, roads, and sidewalks things he didn't even see much of his own world, but what really caught his attention was the big metal thing sitting in the middle of the road.

"is that…Jiraiya showed me a picture once but, this looks totally different" he got closer to it. " what was it called…a car, I think" yes Naruto moved all around the vehicle, inside, and out.

He sat down in the front seat, touching everything he could see like a kid with a new toy, all thoughts of the terrible experiences in the feudal era forgotten.

"Jiraiya said he saw one of these in his travels looking for the man who 'achieved that which even a kage couldn't' or something like that" Naruto thinks back looking at the sky and smiling.

"bastard shows pictures of all these amazing things and only has a dirty magazine called playboy as a souvenir, that pervert…I never did see him after returning to Konoha, I wonder how he is" he closes his eyes, and relaxes peacefully for once, not once during the world jumping did he get a nights sleep.

He reopened his eyes, looked down, and saw a knob sticking out, not knowing what it does he turned it carelessly. The low sound a drum beating in a rhythm started coming from it.

"what?" Naruto had no idea what was going on.

The drum seemed to double as time went on.

"can you feel that" a voice whispered, and drums doubled again.

"aw shit" the same voice whispered.

And a guitar could be heard playing now, along with the drums.

Naruto randomly pushed another button without really caring, missing the words volume written underneath.

The music kept building up louder and louder, and Naruto had no idea what was going on.

"OH AH AH AH AH" the voice grunted loudly at maximum volume.

"what type of--" Naruto tried covering his sensitive ears.

"OH AH AH AH AH" the voice grunted again. "OH OH…OH OH" drumming picking up with him.

"drowning deep in my sea of lonely, broken your servant I kneel" came the voice in a softer tone. "will you give to me"

_Jeez well that's better_…_I guess_

"it seems what was left of my human side is slowly changing…in me" "will you give it to me" it was better on Naruto's ears this way now it was whispering, he knew it was music, but he's never heard anything like this.

"looking in my own reflection when suddenly it changes…violently it changes, oohhh this is no turning back now you've woken up the demon…iiinnnn mmmeee"

"get up, come on get down with the sickness, get up, come on get down with sickness, yeah get up, come on get down with sickness open up your hate and let it flow into me, come o-"

Naruto turned the knob again that song made him think about his predicament of being the container for the nine tailed fox, but what came on next was crazy.

"DIE MUTHAFUCKA, DIE MUTHAFUCKA, DIE, WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE. HOW MANY TIMES I GOTTA SAY CLOSE YA EYES, GO TO SLEEP BITCH, DIE MUT--" Naruto found the off switch, that was enough music for…ever.

Getting out of the vehicle he noticed something missing from what he remembered seeing in Jiraiya's picture.

"where's the wheels" the bottom half of the car looked completely different, there was nothing down there at all. Just what type of world was he in exactly.

* * *

"why Majin Buu, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS" Goku shouted at the pink alien.

Buu only grinned as he kept charging his giant death ball, celebrating the revival of his original form by immediately destroying the earth.

"Kakarot, lets go, grab the boys" Vegeta said already turning to fly away.

* * *

Naruto walked around endlessly, no matter we're he looked there was no one around, not even anyone hiding. It was troubling, not a single sign of life, it could only mean something was seriously wrong here, and only more bad things to come.

"hey? What's that pink light" he asked himself seeing something bright and pink coming closer.

* * *

"dammit Kakarot, I can't believe you dropped your own sons to save that useless oaf over there" Vegeta scolded Goku angrily over losing his son as well as getting Mr. Satan instead.

"I know Vegeta, but it can't be helped now" Goku said.

They were on the grand Kai's planet, the only choice they had while earth was destroyed suddenly by Majin Buu. It didn't really make any sense, Majin Buu always had the power, so did many others, but they never just blow up the planet, that was insane.

* * *

"name, please" king Yama says as bored as can be from century after century of doing this.

"…Naruto…Uzumaki…" the blond says with his head down, utterly depressed.

"strange I can't quite find you in here…what was the cause of death" king Yama asks calmly.

"I don't know…I don't know anything, anymore" Naruto said in the same position.

He had no idea what just happened, one minute he's standing, the next everything goes pink, horrible blinding pain is back, then he is told he's a 'newly dead', and has to stand in a line for four hours. Four hours of the most disheartening time of his…afterlife, to stand, and think about the cruel irony of getting out of one death, then into a quicker one, and how much life hates him.

His legs not quite feeling up to supporting him, he crouches down, wraps his arms around his knee, and covers his face.

"I fucking hate this" he says muffled by his own legs.

* * *

"so that demon is finally gone, but it seems the jewel shard was taken with him" Miroku said seeing the area clear of red energy.

"I suppose, but being alive is better than the jewel" Kagome said cheerfully.

"yeah right without the jewel, that whole fight was pointless...what a dissappointment" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"maybe, maybe not Inuyasha, that demon, remember what we saw on his back" Sango said them.

"yeah, he said he was the nine tailed fox, and he killed Naraku...but that burn mark on his back in the shape of a spider" Kagome said looking down a the grass.

"that's unsettling to think that Naraku would create someone that could kill him" Miroku said.

"yeah well I hope thats the last we ever see of that demon " Shippo chimed in.

"feh, if he ever does I'll just put him right back down, along with anything else Naraku has" Inuyasha declared proudly.

"oh be quiet, and eat your raman" kagome said sourly at the dog demon.

Inuyasha glared at her a little, but still did as he was told, albeit grumpily at being told off like that. after that difficult battle Kagome felt a hard earned meal was in order, and eat peacefully in the very field they defeated the nine tailed fox in.


	17. Chapter 17

**MS**

**_Disclaimer: no claimos dos narutos, mi amigo_**

* * *

King Yama sat quietly shifting through papers looking for something that signified the existence of the little blond boy below him. He couldn't simply decide on where to send him without proper documents or reason. that would only result in more documents as to why there weren't any documents on someone judged.

_I wonder what all my friends are doing now_… Naruto thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki…here we are, but it seems your out of my jurisdiction" Yama held up the papers to his face. "what are you doing in my section exactly" he asked looking at Naruto from one side of the paper.

"……" Naruto didn't even acknowledge him speaking.

_Ah depression, I usually get some sad ones every now, and then_…_I'll just call the lord of the dead from his section_Yama thought to himself.

"wait a few moments here…your death god should arrive in a moment" he didn't wait for a response, nor did he get one, and decided to look at Naruto's file.

_He recently died from the earth exploding_…_another victim of Majin Buu_

"next, please" he called getting back to business.

"hey you must be king Yama" an eccentric voice called out.

"hm?…oh yes, your Goku's son aren't you" Yama said with a slightly less bored tone. "this is your first time dying isn't it…I suppose that's a good thing. I don't even file paper work for your father anymore"

Naruto's ears picked up at the conversation, the words 'first time dying' being where he caught interest, he stood up looked at the giant Yama and opened his mouth to speak.

"Naruto Uzumaki" a faint voice behind him said.

Turning he saw the a man in an all white tuxedo, gloves, and a top hat. His face was concealed by a purple ogre mask, Naruto looked around him, everything had turned black, and white.

"come. Let us go" the strange man said.

"what? Go where" he didn't like the look of this man, he wasn't going to go anywhere strange with him.

"we're already there" the man answered..

"what!"

* * *

"huh?…I felt something there just a second ago" Gohan stared to left of him.

"hm? don't mind it, simply a co-worker of mine…you may go now" Yama stamped the file, and dismissed him.

"well alright. I'm going on ahead you guys" Gohan waved behind him, and flew out quickly, blowing a few of the papers on Yama's desk away. He just sighed, and picked them up.

_Like father, like son_

"wwwwoooooowwww! Your huge" came a squeaky voice from below.

Yama stood slightly to see the owner of the voice, and saw a miniature version of Goku squinting up to see him, and smiling brightly. He just sighed and went along with business.

* * *

"have a seat" the white dressed man told him.

Naruto looked behind him. There was no chair underneath him, nor was there anything around him, he had suddenly be taken to an completely empty, completely black space.

"have a seat, where" Naruto asked, still looking around.

"right where your standing" he said sitting down on thin air.

Naruto grimaced seeing him floating so casually, but didn't make a big deal of it. Using his hands he reached down feeling for signs of anything being there, invisible furniture wouldn't be the strangest thing for him to see at this point.

He didn't feel anything, and looked over to the man for an answer, but he was just sitting patiently staring at him through his mask. Naruto sighed, and just decided to get it over with.

Despite thinking it was just going to end with him falling on his butt, it never happened, he was sitting in midair just like the person across from him.

"so Sasuke Uchiha has unlocked the highest power" the man said.

"how do you know about that, and who are you" Naruto asked hostilely.

"I was communicating with the nine tailed fox inside you, while you wasted time. I have no name, but you humans call me the shinigami, the grim reaper, the soul taker, they change with time…it makes no difference what you call me" Shinigami said to Naruto.

"the god of death huh, no wonder this place is so dank" Naruto said.

"it was part of the battleground I was last summoned to. It was comfortable, so I use it" he said drinking from a white cup that wasn't there before.

"who in there right mind would summon you" Naruto said taking a sip of tea from a cup in his hand.

"those with no where else to go, but down…enjoying your tea"

"yeah its alright I gu--" Naruto spit out tea violently. "where did this come from--how did…forget it"

Naruto stopped trying to make sense of things the moment he died, from now on if weird things happened he wouldn't even flinch, so long as he was jumping through worlds nothing was going to surprise him at this point.

"you realize there are all types of people out there, people crazy enough to summon even the nine tailed fox" Shinigami said still drinking.

"you mean Madara Uchiha" Naruto said.

"yes…how many times was it…seven I believe" Shinigami set the cup down on thin air, and rubbed his chin.

"seven? Seven times…on what" Naruto couldn't believe Madara took advantage of his power like that.

"have you ever heard of the whirlpool country back in your world" the god asked.

"…no"

"he is to blame for it. Three of the times he summoned it was to attack your home village" he pointed to Naruto.

"and failed, every time foiled by the same man" Shinigami shook his head, and for the first time spoke in different tone, he didn't know what specific tone because the gods voice was more of an echo than anything.

"the fourth Hokage beat the nine tailed fox THREE TIMES" Naruto stood up and put his palms on the air in front of him.

"hm? No I'm talking about first Hokage, the fourth's defeat of the fox wasn't done during any of the times Madara summoned it" Shinigami explained. "I suppose your thinking about the battle I was summoned in"

"that was a natural occurrence for once" he looked to see Naruto glaring at him.

"but I do suppose you could blame him, after so many failed attempts attacking your home village the nine tail fox my have gotten sick of it, and attacked on its own so it wouldn't be disturbed again" Shinigami added on. Naruto wouldn't listen much in anger.

"…ah fine" Naruto crossed his arms over chest.

"so you planned to become the same being as Sasuke Uchiha" Shinigami quickly changed the subject. "but now you have died, an can do nothing to him"

"…" Naruto didn't respond, but remembered the words king Yama said to the person after him. "hang on that guy Yama, he said something about dying for the first time and--"

"pay it no mind" Shinigami interrupted. "you were in a world different from others. As you are already aware, there are items of power in each world capable of doing extreme feats, including revival of the dead" he explained.

"wait you mean" Naruto reached into his cloths. "this. The shikon jewel, you mean it can do the same thing" Naruto asked excitedly. Looking like his old self for the first time since death.

"it can reincarnate you"

"great! lets go then" he said still excited.

"reincarnation could take anywhere from one to a thousand centuries, your memories will be lost, and you have to start life over again from birth" Shinigami informed him.

Naruto immediately soured, and sat back down, even more depressed than before after hearing how time consuming, an a disadvantage reincarnation was.

"I thought you said--" Naruto started.

"revival in their own way, the object you have isn't strong enough. Back in that world there are seven items collecting them grants you a wish, there were two sets of them there"

"send me back there. I'll get all of those balls in no time" Naruto declared.

"you are dead, you can't touch them" Naruto just growled, instead of saying anything.

"SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO HERE HUH" Naruto yelled.

"you will be given new life" Shinigami said.

"what really…why" Naruto was still suspicious of the death god.

"it is impossible for me to effect the physical world, so I will use you to stop Sasuke Uchiha"

"use me" Naruto didn't like the sound of that.

"before that, prove you can defeat a true Mary sue…a true Mary sue doesn't even know of its own kind, far more dangerous than Sasuke Uchiha in many aspects"

"I don't get it, what's the difference, isn't a Mary sue a Mary sue no matter what" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha still has doubts, fears, limits, insecurities…human flaws. The Mary sue you will face will have none of those, the only flaw this creature will have is the flaw…of perfection"

"what is the flaw of perfection" Naruto asked.

"where I am sending you will have familiar faces…that's all I can say about it. Defeat the Mary sue, and you will be one step closer to winning against Sasuke Uchiha " the death god ignored him, and continued talking.

"and what happens if I lose"

"If you die there you will cease to exist" Shinigami's voice took on a menacing tone. "not even death is more absolute than that"


End file.
